Broken Princess
by Innocent Malevolence
Summary: Her kingdom was falling, so she did the only thing she could do. Surrender to him for protection, but what he wanted was allegiance and for her to be his. Only his and no one else’s he is a cold man, but Princess Ginevra will soon learn that even the cold
1. Fallen Kingdom

**Broken Princess**

**Chapter 1**: Fallen Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the Harry Potter series. Keep in mind that some of the places that they own I've made up unless you've heard them before.

Summery: Her kingdom was falling, so she did the only thing she could do. Surrender to him for protection, but what wanted was allegiance and for her to be his. Only his and no one else's; he is a cold man, but Princess Ginevra will soon learn that even the coldest person may have a heart.

Warnings: Au. Some smut. A lot of things that I'm still thinking on.

* * *

** I**

Fallen Kingdom

* * *

It was troubling to Ginevra Molly Weasley to know that she had caused a lot of trouble during this great battle. She was the princess of a small part of England, called Barleno and never thought that anything like this could happen. All her kingdom and all her family stood for, was slowly falling, because of her and the battle.

Her father had died while riding is hoarse, after a flaming arrow came towards him. The death of King Arthur had taken a great toll on the people, but her oldest brother Bill took over. Days went by and many things happened, like the kidnapping of the new king and the capturing off all five of her other brothers, who were next to take the throne.

Ginevra heard that they were put into slavery around the country.

The was the 15th century and many of England's mighty kingdoms were beginning to fall, but she refused to let her kingdom fall; she promised her father and mother that she would not let it fall. Her mother was ill and couldn't do anything for herself, Ginevra could sense that she was heart broken from loosing half of her family; she was too, but she had to stay strong.

Months went by and letters from the most powerful nation came to her and she had to deal with it. She remembered the letter and its herald.

_The Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy request that the Princess of Barleno agree to surrender to our fleets and we shall grant Barleno protection from on coming invaders. _

That was only half of the letter, but those were the words that made her make her choice. Protection. They promised her protection for her people, not full allegiance to them. Ginevra was shocked when it happened earlier that day.

**Flash back. **

"_My lady! My Lady..." Came the call of her most trusted advisor Timothy. He was a boy around her age, maybe a year older, but he was a handsome boy none the less, but he seemed to be more interested in men. Even thought that was found as a crime in her kingdom, Ginevra still kept him as her advisor. He came running through the doors leading into her throne room, his clothes slightly covered in dirt. _

"_My Lady," he said, as he came closer, bowing to her and looking at her. Ginevra sat down on her throne, her silver dress with a corset that was very tight and the large poof sticking out. Looking up from a book she was looking at; she nodded towards him and smiled slightly at him. _

"_Yes Timothy…is there something wrong? And what pray tell happened to your clothes?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. One of her servants came towards her and held out a small cushion. Reaching up towards her head; she took her tiara off and placed it on the cushion. _

"_My lady…the northern fleets…they are outside my lady…they are here and requesting to come inside," Timothy said, breathing heavily. Ginevra looked at him as if he were crazy. _

"_You have got to be jesting. Why would I allow them to come inside of my castle…are they not dirty?" She stood up and snapped her fingers. AS soon as she did this 5 of her servants came towards her and waited. _

"_Please bring me my tiara and my scarf," she said. The servants nodded and quickly went to fetch the princess' wishes. When they came back, they put them on her and stood back to let her walk down the stairs. Timothy held out his hand and helped her down the last stair before walking with her towards the main doors. _

_Ginevra stood before the fleet of men as they relaxed on the many statues on the outside of her castle. A disgusted look was on her face as she looked at the hundreds of men sitting around. She looked past the castle and towards the village and frowned, noticing that the villagers were starting to get worried. _

"_My lady I do not know which one is their prince, but they wanted…" Timothy stopped his whispering when he saw some man coming towards them. He had white blonde hair that hung over his broad shoulders. He looked like a man of revenge and honor, and yet he still looked like a cold man. _

_On his face he held a cold smirk as he gazed at Princess Ginevra with a look of want. Most people would've been unnerved by the look, but she held her ground and waited until he showed her the proper respect that she deserved._

_The man stopped walking and raised his hand. All at once all the men threw down their swords and bowed down to her. Ginevra watched in amazement as this one man had the power to control all those men. She looked at Timothy and leaned towards his ear. _

"_This must be their commander, but where is their prince?" She asked him in a small voice. The man who stood before them smirked. _

"_I am the prince," he said, showing them his very white teeth. Ginevra looked at the man as if he were crazy and looked at Timothy, then back at the man who claimed to be the prince. _

"_You are Prince Draco?" She asked. _

"_Oui," he said using French. Ginevra raised an eyebrow and looked back at Timothy and smiled. _

"_You of course cannot be Prince Draco, for noble men do not bring themselves down to such a commoners work," she said in a scandalized tone. "So you of course cannot be the prince," she added. _

_He stared at her and tilted his head to the side. _

"_Really my lady?" He walked up the stairs and stood on the step right underneath the step she stood on. He ripped open his shirt and pulled it down to the side and showed her an image of a skull on the back of his shoulder. _

_Ginevra gasped and took a step back; her hand that was resting on Timothy's was now shaking. _

"_But…yo-you can't possibly be…that mark…is only for those of noble birth!" _

"_As I am of noble birth…now my lady, my men are tired and they want a hot bath and food I-" _

"_What is the meaning of this? This is my castle and I refuse to let you dirty men into-" _

"_The meaning is…that this is now my castle my lady," he said. Ginevra's mouth flew open to say something, but he continued. "When you agreed to surrender to me, you also agreed to pledge your allegiance to me. You are now under my command princess," he said as he gave her a mock bow. _

_She stood there staring at him, her hand now squeezing Timothy's; she couldn't believe what the prince was saying. He now owned her castle…but this was her castle and she wouldn't let them have it. _

"_I-" _

"_My lady you will speak…when you are spoken to, now my men are hungry and need baths is there some place where they can go?" He asked, getting angrier with her. _

_Ginevra looked out across the country and saw that now half of the village was watching what was happening. Lifting her other hand; she pointed her finger towards the left side of the castle. _

"_Over there my lord…is where my father's fleet stayed. It's big enough for all your men," her monotone reply to his question. _

"_And food?" _

"_I will have my servants make a meal for your men; it will be taken to them in their part of the castle." The prince nodded and turned around, walking towards a man that was leaning against the pillar on the side of the steps. _

"_My lady they cannot do this," came the small voice of her personal maid, Audrey. Ginevra looked at the brown skinned girl and looked down at the ground. _

"_We must...or…he might call an attack on all the people and take us by force," she said, to Audrey, looking back up and looking into the girls violet eyes. Audrey looked towards Prince Draco and bowed her head._

_The men began to walk towards the place that the fleets stayed, leaving the prince and two other men. One with brown hair and piercing blue eyes; he was a built strong man like the prince. The other man was sort of built, handsome and not dirty like the rest of them. _

"_Now…princess, this is my comrade Blaise Zabini and my mentor Christopher Montello," he said, pointing to the two men. Ginevra nodded and looked at Timothy. _

"_This is my advisor and this is my personal servant," she said, nodding towards Audrey. Looking behind her; she saw that half of her maids had come out to watch. _

"_These are all my maids, but some are attending to your men…is there anything you desire my lord." _

"_Yes…I desire four things. One, a bath, two a place to stay in your castle for me and my men here," he said, referring to Blaise and Christopher. "And three we need some food," he said, smirking. Ginevra nodded and looked at him. _

"_I shall get you, your food…what is your fourth desire?" She asked, wanting to get back inside, the sun was going down and it was getting colder. Draco, walked up the steps and walked past her and her servants, Blaise and Christopher followed._

"_He didn't tell you…and how rude…he has no manners," Audrey whispered, Timothy looked at Audrey and nodded his head in agreement. They turned around and followed him back into the castle, a frown falling upon Ginevra's face as she looked at the dirt he and Blaise were tracking in. _

"_Mona…please show Prince Draco and sir Blaise to the baths," she said. Three servants came away from the rest and bowed to Ginny before walking up the stairs. Draco gave Ginevra one last look before he and Blaise followed. _

"_My lord request that you and your maids wait in the great hall for him until he comes back to decide his fourth wish," Christopher said, bowing his head and following Blaise and Draco up the stairs. _

_**End Flashback **_

So there she sat on her throne once again, waiting for the Prince to come down from his bath.

"This is preposterous my lady they cannot just seize an entire kingdom like this!" Timothy raged as he walked around the throne room.

"We have no other choice," Ginevra said, now on the verge of tears. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, leaning back against her chair. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, only to see Christopher walking in.

"My lady…I give to you Prince Draco of Lenago and Blaise duke of Levington," he said, bowing to her. Ginevra clenched her jaw, waiting for the prince to come out, looking worse then he ever did, but she was stunned when he walked out wearing long tight black breaches, which showed off his muscular legs. He wore a silver vest with a white long sleeved poet shirt underneath. His hair was pulled back into a small black ribbon.

Blaise wore almost the same thing, but he had on a forest green vest and white long sleeved shirt underneath. His hair wasn't long like Draco's so he stood there with his brown hair cleaned. Ginevra had to admit that she and all of her maids all thought that the men were going to be unattractive, but they were wrong.

"Ginevra-"

"That's my lady or your highness to you my lord," she snapped at him. Draco smirked and walked closer towards the throne.

"What you do not understand…'my lady' is that you have forgotten that I have one more wish," he said.

"And what is that," she asked. Draco walked up to the throne and stood in front of Ginevra. A few gasps were heard from the servants behind her. The princess herself was scandalized.

"You have no right to stand in front of me like this I am the princess," she said.

"Yes…you are and you shall become my bride."

"I will not!" She said, standing up and looking at the man. He was way taller then her and towered over her. He let out a small chuckle and raised his hand to grab her chin. Forcing her face to look at him; he smiled.

"Then you shall become my servant girl…my personal servant girl," he said, putting emphasis into it.

"You possibly cannot be serious…" She pulled away from him and looked around the throne to her advisor and then to her servant girls. The princess bit her lip and stood back some more, staring at him.

"I am serious. I guess you shall become my servant girl, now if you don't mind I would like to sit on my throne," Draco said, walking past Ginevra and sitting down on what use to be her throne. Raising a leg he rested it over the arm and waved his hand towards her.

"Are you going to fetch our food? Or shall I have to use some force?" He asked. Ginevra stared at him and then at her servants.

"Leave us," she said. They all nodded and quickly walked away from the throne and towards the door, leaving Blaise, Christopher, Audrey, and Timothy. Ginevra turned around and got on her knees, pushing some of her red hair away from her face. She bowed her head and looked back up at him.

"Please…I beg of you do not do this," she whispered, bringing herself closer to him. She rested her hands on his thighs and looked up at his face. "Please…I beg of you my lord," she said, she could feel the tears threatening to fall. "I will do anything," she whispered, not wanting to look at Mona or Timothy

Draco gave her a small smirk and put his hand under her chin. Bringing her face up; he rubbed her chin and smiled an evil grin.

"Oh believe me Ginevra. You will do anything," he murmured. "Now stand and leave us," he said. Ginevra's bottom lip tremble and she stood bowing her head.

"But-"

"Ginevra do as you are told and leave. Or I shall punish you?" She shook her head and turned around, holding unto her large dress. Walking out of the great hall; she turned to Timothy and bit her lip.

"My lady are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes…I'm fine. I need to tell mother," she whispered, walking up the stairs and leaving Timothy and Audrey alone.

* * *

Authors note: Do you like it? Not like it? I sort of don't know any of Medieval lingual, but I don't know…tell me what you think.


	2. Customs Were Meant to Be Broken

**Chapter2:** Customs were meant to be broken

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the Harry Potter series. Keep in mind that some of the places that they own I've made up unless you've heard them before.

Summery: Her kingdom was falling, so she did the only thing she could do. Surrender to him for protection, but what wanted was allegiance and for her to be his. Only his and no one else's; he is a cold man, but Princess Ginevra will soon learn that even the coldest person may have a heart.

Warnings: Au. Some smut, some blood shed (there's more coming=)

**Thank ya for the reviews lovelies here's your second chapter I hope it clears up some of the questions asked. **

* * *

** II**

Customs were meant to be broken

* * *

Ginevra wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks as she finally stopped in front of the door that lead to her mothers chambers. Taking a deep breath; she knocked and waited for the answer, hoping that her complexion would not show that she had been crying. She remembered that her father had always told her that crying was a sign of surrender, but it was also a sign that you were strong. This was one of the reasons why she could not let the prince see her cry; she would not surrender to him that easily.

Biting her lip nervously; she knocked once more and waited for the reply of her mother.

"Come in," came a raspy voice, barley audible, from behind the door. She pushed the French doors open and closed them behind her, looking around her mother's slightly dank room. There were blank rolls of parchment lying all around with a lot of random articles of clothing strewn over the canopy of her bed.

In the corner, where desk was, sat hunched over Queen Molly Weasley in her night dress that shimmered in the dull light that shined through the window. The queen turned around in her seat; her pale face showing in the small light. Ginevra winced slightly at her mother's complexion. Ever since the death of her father; her mother really did let herself go after it, it made Ginevra scared. Every day her mother's health began to deteriorate.

"Ginevra…darling it's been awhile since you last visited me," he mother said frowning. Ginevra smiled a little at her mother's forgetfulness.

"Mother I came here yesterday. Remember we had lunch in the gardens," she said, smiling a little. Ginevra walked towards her mother and sat down in the chair next to Molly's, fixing the skirt of her dress.

"Ah yes…now I remember dear. It was quite lovely. What news do you bring me from the outside world?" Molly asked, placing her hands on her lap and smiling at her daughter. "Have you found someone to wed my dear, what about that duke from Spain; he was a fine suitor," she said.

"Mother…he was your age and he only wanted to marry me for our kingdom," she murmured, not looking at her mother; she kept her eyes on her lap and bit her lip. Molly had noticed the slight difference in her daughter and frowned a little. Reaching down; she lifted Ginevra's chin and looked into her daughters eyes.

"Your getting older my dear, your very beautiful and many men will want you. Don't let us choose a suitor for you. I want you to wed someone you love as I did. So please do not feel as if I am forcing you," she said, trying to make her daughter happy.

Ginevra shook her head and looked at her mother.

"Mother that's not the problem…its far worst then just marriage," she whispered, feeling tears threaten to fall from her eyes. Biting her lip; she looked away from the queen and sighed. Molly looked worried now as she saw her daughter begin to almost cry. She had known her daughter for the 19 years of her life and only the things that were worst made her cry.

"Ginny," she said, using Ginevra's baby name. "Tell me what happened," she said taking her daughters hands in hers.

"They've taken over…the Prince of Lenago has taken over our kingdom," she whispered. "He requested that I become his bride…I said no mother and now he wants me to be his servant. I don't know what to do mother…he might kill the people in our kingdom I don't know what I'm going to do," she whispered. Closing her eyes; she rubbed her temples and willed herself not to cry.

Molly stared at her daughter in disbelief; she really didn't think that anything like this could happen, but it seemed like it was. Clearing her throat and standing she walked towards her bed and took her long jeweled robes off of it. Slipping it on; she walked towards the door and looked at Ginevra.

"Come darling. You must show me who he is," her mother said in a stern voice. Ginevra looked at Molly and shook her head.

"No mother…I can deal with this by myself. I don't want him to know that you are here. He might want to rid of you," she said, standing and grasping her mother's hand. "Let me deal with it…I will take control… do not worry," she said pulling Molly away from the door and sighing. "You need your rest, remember what the doctor said."

Molly was about to protest, but nodded and let her daughter lead her back towards the bed. Ginny sat her mother down unto the bed and got on her knees, still holding her mothers hands.

"I promised you and father that I would not let our kingdom fall mother…I will not," she said, looking into her mothers eyes. Molly gave Ginevra a small smile which shocked the princess. Removing her hands from her daughters and bringing it up towards her face; she caressed Ginny's cheek and smiled.

"You have grown so much Ginevra…your father would be proud," she whispered. "Be strong my daughter…for I know that this isn't the end…it's just the beginning of things. Do not let them treat you as if you cannot do anything. You are very strong…stay strong for your kingdom…your father and brothers, but also stay strong for me," she whispered, smiling.

Ginevra bit her lip and nodded her head standing. Leaning down; she hugged her mother something she hadn't done in a long time. Feeling her mothers arms wrap around her; she smiled and pulled away.

"Now…go I think I'm going to sleep now," the queen said, lying back on the plush pillows on her bed. Ginny smiled and watched as her mother closed her eyes, thinking how it would be much easier if she were in her mother's position.

Sighing; she bid her mother farewell and left the room closing the doors behind her As she made her way down the stairs; she couldn't help but think about what was in store for her and the prince. She couldn't marry him and she would rather be beheaded before she reduced herself to servitude.

"My lady there you are…we've been looking for you," came the voice of one of the many maids that worked around the castle. "The prince was searching for you my lady he wanted-"

"Will you tell the prince that I will not be joining him for the evening meal? I need to lie down in my chambers," she said.

"But my lady-"

"Go and tell him now," she said in a stern voice. Lifting the bottom of her skirt and walking past the maid; she made her way towards her chambers. Opening the doors, that were also French doors, she sighed and closed them behind her; her back facing the chambers as she rested her head against the doors.

"I was starting to wonder where you had run off to princess," came a deep voice from behind her. Ginny jumped and turned around quickly to see the devil himself lounging on _her _bed as if it were their wedding bed.

She had to say that she was scandalized by this. Who did he think he was just lying there and in _her _chambers none the less? Glaring; she cleared her throat and stood up straight.

"Excuse me _my lord_, but this is _my_ chambers if you want some where to stay I suggest you ask one of my servants to take you to one of the spare rooms," she bit out between clenched teeth. Draco smirked and stood up, walking towards her.

Ginny was scared now as he advanced towards her, that she actually let out a small whimper when he stood in front of her. When he brought his face closer to hers, she quickly closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"Do you fear me princess?" He asked in a low tone; she shivered at the feel of his hot breath on her face. Opening her eyes; she blushed at how close he was and shook her head quickly.

"I've never feared a man in my life…why should I fear you?" Draco stood back and cocked an eyebrow.

"Such fire," he murmured, walking back. He rubbed his hands together and brought them towards her face, where he rested his thumb on her cheek and trailed down it.

"Have you been crying princess?" He asked staring at her. She shook her head and bit her lip.

"I'd never cry over something like this. Your nothing special," she hoped hat she sounded convincing, but knew that he wasn't pleased as she pulled his hand away and took a step back.

"Princess what you do not get is you are _mine_ now and no one else's. _I_ own you…since you rather not wed me then you are now my servant…no changes, until you learn to respect me." He stood closer to her and pushed his body against hers.

"Am I clear princess? You are _mine_ now," he growled in her ear, feeling her try and move away from him. He chuckled and nibbled on her earlobe smirking as she whimpered.

"Please stop it…"

"Why do you not like me being so close to you?" He asked, smirking as she shivered. "Tell me who you belong to and I shall leave you alone," he whispered. Ginny let out a gasp and closed her eyes.

"You," she whispered.

"I can't hear you Ginevra."

"I belong to you!" She said, biting her lip and looking at him. He pulled away from her ear and gazed into her brown eyes, smirking.

"Good…now come lie down. We have a big day tomorrow," he stood back away from her and walked towards her bed.

"But…my lord I can't…sleep in the same bed as you. It's not customary," she said, fearing that if she said more he would get angry with her.

"If you like the floor then I suggests you get over your customs and sleep," he snapped. Ginevra nodded and walked towards a door that led into her private washroom. Biting her lip; she opened it and closed the door behind her, resting against it. Immediately the room was filled with the sound of footsteps as someone came to attend to her.

"My lady…is it true?" Came the voice of Cloetta as she hurried up the stairs towards the princess. In her hand she held a long white piece of cloth and a jar of vegetable oil and flowers mashed together (e.g. soap). Ginevra turned and looked at Cloetta biting her lip a little bit.

"Yes…it is true Cloetta, but I'm not going to surrender that easily," she whispered.

"Madam, why are you whispering?" She asked, turning her voice into a whisper.

"The prince is in my chambers and I don't want him to hear me. I need you to go to the maid's quarters and tell Mona to bring Audrey to my chambers immediately. Am I understood," she asked glancing at the door.

Cloetta nodded taking in the princess' words.

"I understand Madam, but do you not want your bath tonight?" She asked. Ginevra shook her head and looked towards her night dress.

"I just need you to help me out of this," she whispered. Cloetta nodded and put the items she held in her hand next to the basin on the floor. She sighed with relief as she felt Cloetta undo the laces of the corset on her. Biting her lip and letting out a loud sigh as air filled her lungs. She watched as Cloetta took the corset and set it in the pile of clothes that she had on the counter and turned back towards Ginevra.

"No…that will be all Cloetta. I will finish it," she whispered. Cloetta nodded and took the princess' clothes with her as she walked back down the stairs to the maid's quarters. Ginny leaned her ear against the door and listened for any sounds of movements in the room. When she didn't hear anything; she blew out the candles that lit the room and opened the door and frowned when she didn't see him in the room.

The sun outside was beginning to make the room darker. Walking towards the bed; she set the candle holder on the table and sat down on her bed, waiting for Audrey to come. As the doors to her chambers opened; she stood up and frowned when the prince walked in, Audrey right behind him.

"Your servant says you summoned her here?" He asked, his cold eyes gazing into her brown ones. He looked from her to Audrey and smirked slightly. Walking past Ginny; he sat on the bed and stared at the two women, smirking slightly.

"Yes I need to speak with her in private…do you mind my lord?" Draco looked at Ginny and frowned slightly.

"No I do not mind if you speak with your servant…," he said ending his words with a smirk. Ginny turned and glared at the prince; her eyes burning imaginary holes on his smug face. Turning back to Audrey; she grabbed her arm, pulling the girl out of her chambers. Closing the doors behind her; she turned to Audrey and frowned.

"My lady…why is it that this prince thinks that he can take over everything?" She asked the Princess. "It's a scandal. We cannot allow thi-"

"Shh… Audrey I know," she whispered, looking back at the doors. She took Audrey by the arm and pulled her down the hall and around a corner, still taking the girl farther away from her chambers. Ginevra stopped at a dark corridor and grabbed a single candle, stopping halfway down the dark corridor. Audrey looked at the princess and stood up straight.

"My lady the men are horrible they are treating the other servants as if they are there to please them…they have tried to touch me," she whispered, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Ginny looked at her and frowned listening to her. "I'm scared my lady…that they might try and harm us all," she whispered, looking down at the ground. Ginevra bit her lip and had to look away as she heard Audrey begin to sniffle.

"Audrey look at me, you need to be strong. Not only for me, but for the rest of the girls. They all look up to you…all we need is time and then we will…" Ginny paused for a moment and bit her lip, wondering why she needed time. She really didn't have a plan at all, but knew that she had to do something.

"We will what mada-" Audrey stopped when she heard someone clearing their throat. Turning to look at a figure that was standing at the end of the hall; Ginny looked over to and frowned not being able to see who it was.

"Whose there?" Ginevra asked she took a small step closer, afraid that they were some attacker. "Be gone or I shall have you punished for intruding on my business," she said to the figure. Both Audrey and Ginny frowned when they heard the figure chuckle to him self and walk out from the hall that he stood in, but he soon returned with a candle in his hand.

"My lady may I speak with you," he said, holding the candle up some more. Audrey took a closer look and looked at Ginevra, a scared look in her eyes. Upon further inspection Ginny saw that it was Prince Draco's comrade, a slight frown on her face.

"What is it?" She asked agitated with him disrupting her. Blaise sneered slightly and walked towards the two his gaze falling towards Audrey, who was looking down at the ground. Ginny looked at Audrey and then back at Blaise, a look of distaste apparent on her face. "Audrey wait here for me." She walked past Blaise and waited for him to follow, which he did. As they reached the end of the hall; he smiled at her and leaned back against the wall slightly.

"My lord request that you return to his chambers-"

"_His _chambe-"

"Yes, his chambers my lady. My lord request that you come back so that you two may discuss…important matters," Blaise said with a slight sneer. Ginny couldn't; keep the glare off her face as she stood across from Blaise, but it seemed that all her glaring didn't seem to startle him at all. He just stood there, staring at her a small smile grazing his slightly thin lips.

Ginny stopped and raised an eyebrow at him and stood back a little bit.

"Tell your prince that I am busy attending to busi-"

"My lady I think it is very wise that you obey my lord's wish," he said, giving her a stern look. Ginny stared at him and frowned. This man really thought she was going to go down without a fight, but he was wrong. Way wrong. He was messing with the wrong person. She nodded her head and looked back at Audrey.

"We will finish this meeting tomorrow Audrey."

"Yes my lady," Audrey said as she curtsied and kept her eyes glued to the floor. Ginevra glared at Blaise and left the dark hall, walking out towards the main hall. As she made her way back towards her chamber, she couldn't help but think about how much she was going to yell at the prince.

When she stood outside the doors, so much anger was coursing through her body that she didn't even think about what he would be doing. It was a big surprise to her when she opened the doors and saw the prince lying down on her bed half naked. (ooc: no not like that. No shirt my dears)

Now this was something that she should have been use to having so many brothers walking around without shirts on, yelling for their mother to help them get a tailor. She remembered how Ron used to whine about how his tunics never fitted him. A small smile grazed her lips as she thought about how her mother would baby him all the time.

"Are you enjoying what you see princess?"

Ginny's face paled when she realized what he thought she was doing, when really she wasn't.

"No…I wasn't looki-"

"Close the doors," he said, standing up from the bed and looking at her. Ginny closed the doors and stood still looking away from him. He smirked and walked towards her, until he stood in front of her.

"You look weary … come lay down," he said, as he stared at the little red-head. She was a very beautiful woman, but she also had an ugly attitude when it came to listening.

"No…I have said it before _my lord_," she spat the last part out. "It is **not **customary for unwedded people to lie in the same bed," she growled at him; her eyes narrowing as she saw him smirk once more.

Draco stood there for a moment, staring at her, watching as she glared at him. It was quite amusing, but he found it very disrespectful. She was there to serve him and only him. He didn't know about her kingdom, but in his kingdom servants were to obey him and if they didn't he would punish them, or his father would.

They soon learned that it was better to be punished by him then his father. Even though most claimed that he was the spitting image of his father, but really he wasn't. Maybe in some looks, but he acted nothing like his father. Draco was quieter and shut off to the world at times. He kept his anger at bay most of the time, whilst his father always took his anger out on someone.

That was one thing Draco never did and made sure that he never did it. Leaning his hand against the door, and bringing himself closer to her; he stared down at her.

"Dear Ginevra," he let out a sigh and stood back, still looking at her. "Lay on the floor if your customs are so important to you. It seems as if you would lower yourself to servitude then to lay with a prince," he said, as turned around and began to walk back towards her bed.

"You will never be a prince to me. You will always be a heartless bastard," she said to himHe stopped and turned around angrily; he tried to keep his calm, but this woman was driving him to the point of turning into his father.

"Heartless princess?" He asked in a deathly tone. Draco's eyes narrowed into a cold glare as he looked at her. "You have not seen heartless from me princess," he said in a tone that made Ginny look away from him. Draco turned back towards the bed and pulled the top sheet off and threw it on the floor.

"Here…there's where you will be sleeping until you learn proper respect for me." he climbed back on the bed and lay down, not saying another word to her. Ginny stared not knowing what to say; she just stood there staring at him and the sheets that lay on the floor.

She couldn't believe that he was making her sleep on the floor, but then again she would rather sleep in a pig's pen then to sleep on the same bed as him. It just wasn't right for him to come and take over her kingdom and make her degrade herself like this.

She wouldn't stand for it, but she still couldn't do anything at the moment…could she?

Biting her lip; she picked up the sheet off the floor and pulled it with her towards the farthest corner in the room. Bringing the sheets under her; she slowly lowered herself into a sitting position and covered half of her body as she leaned back against the wall.

"Sleep well princess," Draco said, as he closed his eyes and smirked. Ginny glared at his back and muttered the word 'bastard' under breath.

**Well there it is I am finished and **now** it might take awhile for me to get the 3rd chapter up because school has started for me and there's a lot of hw . But Thank you all so much for the reviews and remember if you want to flame…make it constructive)**


	3. Scared Females and Missing Sausages

Chapter 3: Scared Females and Missing Sausages.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the Harry Potter series. Keep in mind that some of the places that they own I've made up unless you've heard them before.

Summery: Her kingdom was falling, so she did the only thing she could do. Surrender to him for protection, but what he wanted was allegiance and for her to be his. Only his and no one else's; he is a cold man, but Princess Ginevra will soon learn that even the coldest person may have a heart.

Warnings: Au. Some smut, some blood shed, betrayal, (still coming my loves)

**AHHH I LOVE YOU PEOPLE SO MUCH and yes I will be using some of the ideas that you've given me! lol to be honest I never even thought of some of those…hmmm**

* * *

Same night

* * *

Audrey watched as the princess left her, a slight frown on her face as she looked at Blaise. She couldn't help but feel extremely anxious that she was alone with him. She was mostly scared of all the talk that she had heard about him. Some of the maids had said that he was cold and ruthless, rumors that they had heard from distant travelers.

She had also heard that he would seduce young woman and then bed them, using them for his own pleasures. Of course this was all just maid gossip, but she couldn't help but think that it was all true. He was very handsome; he knew it and she knew it. Half of the other people who had gotten a glimpse of him knew it.

Audrey bit her lip for a moment and looked at him; her violet eyes taking in his features. He had dark brown hair that framed his face, giving him a sort of innocent, seductive look to him. His eyes were so blue, that it seemed like if stared into them for too long one would go blind. Her eyes slowly moved from his face, down to his well built chest. They kept going until she came towards his pants, where she quickly averted her gaze and looked back into his eyes, only to see that he was staring at her.

"You seem to enjoy staring at me," he said, raising an eyebrow at her. She felt her skin get hot with embarrassment as she looked away from him. Biting her lip; she looked up at him and shook her head. "I know you do there is no use in denying."

"I do not know what you speak of sir. Now if you do not mind I shall be on my way," she said, holding her head slightly high as she prepared to walk past him. Audrey took a deep breath and looked away from him, focusing on just getting away from him and back to her quarters quickly.

Blaise watched her, an interested expression on his face. His eyes followed her as she walked past him, his expression changing to one of surprise. He turned and before he knew what he was doing; he reached out and grabbed her hand.

He stared at her; his eyes taking in her form. She was pretty, not anything that he hadn't seen before, with her long black hair, violet eyes and smooth brown skin. It was slightly rare to find someone of her ethnicity, having such a close relationship with royalty. Blaise was too busy scrutinizing her form that he hadn't noticed she was talking to him.

"Please…sir your hurti-"

"Your eyes…tell me why they are such an odd color," he asked cutting her off completely. Audrey stopped her struggling and looked down for a moment.

"I do not know sir," she said, not looking at him. Audrey knew very well that the odd color of her eyes did scare most people, but she learned to get over it. She could remember when she was first brought to the Weasley's kingdom as a little girl; she had been given to Ginevra as a playmate until they could find something for her to do, but the two soon became the best of friends, leading to her position right now. She knew that she was more of a friend to Ginevra then a maid, even if her title in their court was head maid.

Blaise raised a questioning eyebrow and saw that she was looking at the ground, as if she were ashamed of the color. Reaching out with his other hand; he lifted her chin and stared into her eyes, as she pulled away from his touch on her face.

"Sir I must leave," she whispered, her voice scared. Blaise frowned slightly, but let go of her hand, his other dropping from its place on her cheek. Audrey took a step back, scared about what had just happened. Biting her lip; she turned and quickly walked out from the hall and quickly made her way back to her quarters.

Blaise stood there, wondering what the hell he had just done. She seemed so scared of him and that bothered him a lot. Sighing; she brushed some hair from his face and continued down the dark corridor, feeling as if he had to prove that he wasn't a scary person to her.

* * *

Next Day

* * *

"Princess…"

Ginevra stirred slightly and moaned as her back ached from sitting up and sleeping. She turned to the side, regretting it as she slipped and fell on the ground.

"Ow," she groaned, sitting up and whimpering slightly. "Damn it," she whispered, wondering why the hell she was on the floor in the first place.

"Such language shouldn't be used by a lady." That dreaded voice made her remember why she was on the floor; she could've sworn it was all a bad dream. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned as she saw the blurry form of a man standing over her. Rubbing her eyes; she immediately covered her head with her quilt and groaned again.

"Be gone please," she begged, closing her eyes as she felt the quilt being pulled off her head. "What the bloody hell do you wan-" She let out a loud gasp and glared up at the icy blonde man.

"What did I say about your language?" She looked down and mumbled a curse under her breath, adding a small 'sorry' at the end. Ginny knew that it wasn't proper for her to curse, but after having so many brothers; she kind of picked up the habit. "Did you sleep well?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Ginny glared at him, but immediately stopped when she noticed he had no shirt on. She covered her eyes and blushed a deep red.

"Have some dignity please sir," she said. Draco stared at her for a moment, before rolling his eyes.

"You act as if you have never seen a man with no shirt," he said, turning. "Childish woman," he muttered loud enough for her to hear. Ginny immediately stood up, wobbling slightly. She glared and stalked towards him her finger pointed at him.

"I will sit by and let you and insult me as if I am some commoner. I am the princess of Barleno," she stated.

"Yes, but you are not the queen," he said, looking down at her.

"My mot-" She stopped and closed her mouth. He couldn't find out about her mother; she didn't know what he would do if he found out her mother was still alive.

"Your what?" He asked as he turned towards her bed. He picked up his white poets shirt and slipped it on, still looking at her. "Your what princess?" He asked once again as he put on is black vest with silver embroiders, his eyes never leaving the small red head.

"Nothing…my lord," she murmured, as she looked down and backed up a little. Ginevra had to try and keep any thought of her mother out of her head at the moment, if he found out there was no telling what he would do.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and frowned as he fixed the small notches on his vest. He brushed a strand of his hair from his face and took a step towards her, his black boots making a soft thumping sound. She was hiding something from him and he could sense it. He had always had a sense of telling when someone was lying, hiding, or completely deceiving him.

"Are you hiding something from me princess?" He asked in a calm tone, as he walked closer to her. He watched as she shook her head, feeling the slight fear radiating off her body. He knew she was hiding something; he could tell by the look in her eyes. Frowning slightly; he watched her back up until she was against the wall, before he continued.

"I'm…I'm not hiding anything my lord," she whispered, her eyes shifting to the floor as he stood in front of her now. She shook her head and looked up at him, gasping at the closeness. He noticed her slight hesitation and frowned as she jumped when he reached out towards her.

"You are afraid of me…humph… your not the first," he muttered the last part and brought his hand away from her and stared. He turned and picked his gloves up from the bed and slipped them on, staring at her as he walked towards the door. Ginny's instinct made her walk backwards as if he were coming towards her, which he noticed and raised and eyebrow again.

Smirking he reached out towards the door handle and chuckled lightly when she flinched away.

"Princess I'm not going to touch you," he said.

"Then why are you reaching out with your fil…hand," she stopped herself before she called his hands filthy and provoked more anger from him. He raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Do not flatter your self princess…I was reaching for the handle…so I could leave. I do have important matters to tend to…instead of sleeping all day," he said, looking at her night dress and smirking. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

"Then leave already my lord," she sneered. Both of Draco's eyebrows raised and he took a step closer to her.

"And miss seeing you in this lovely gown," he gave her body a look over. "I think I'll wait for your maids to come and help you undress…and I do think I shall watch."

"Leave!" She pulled on the handle to one of the doors and held it open for him. "Good day my lord," she said, her eyes narrowing as she noted the newly rising smirk on his lips. Draco chuckled and bowed before walking out the door and leaving the fuming princess.

"The nerve of that….that man!" She growled as she slammed the door and went towards her bed, a glare on her face. "I hate him," she growled and she planted her face in her pillows and groaned.

* * *

"A princess should always act courteous, polite, and well-mannered and…and-"

"and proud princess. Have you not been studying?" The old teacher asked while standing and walking towards Ginny who was balancing two books on the top of her head.

"Yes I have professor, but I don't see why I must say courteous, polite and well-mannered…do they not all mean the same thing?" She asked turning her head slightly to look at him, but regretting it once her books began to unbalance. The old teacher tilted his head to the side slightly as he looked at the princess a small smile appearing on his lips.

He nodded his grey head slightly and crossed his arms over his blue tunic.

"Well yes…you could say that. I think the ones that made the saying were trying to find a way to make it longer and more…interesting," he said, while fixing his small spectacles that was seated on the bridge of his nose. "But you know princess what the custom says a lady must know-"

"She must know. Yes…yes… I know sir. You have told me thousands, maybe even millions of times," she said while looking up at the books that were piled on top her head. Her teacher smiled and began to take the books off one by one.

"You have done well today princess. Today our lesson ends early." Ginny grinned and brushed some hair from her face, as she watched him hand the books to some servants.

"Thank you professor Guam," she exclaimed as she hurried to the back of the library where Audrey was skimming through a rather large book. She hadn't noticed Ginny until she felt her chair being pressed in a little, as Ginny nosily leaned over it.

"What book are you reading?" Audrey closed the book and looked at Ginny, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"I was looking for any pictures…you know I cannot read my lady," she said, looking around.

"You can stop with the 'my lady"', professor Gavin had left early," Ginny said as Audrey smiled.

"What shall we do today?" Ginny pulled a chair out and sat next to Audrey, a thoughtful look planted on her face.

"We could always go down to the stables where that Potter boy works. He is handsome princess and we know he fancies you." Ginny blushed a little and shook her head.

"I speak to him very often and he told me that he finds you very…lovely." Audrey laughed and smiled. "And my days of having an infatuation with him, Audrey, are over. I was 12 for goodness sakes. " Audrey rolled her eyes.

"So…who does Princess Ginny have an infatuation now? Hmm…could it be the lovely prince Draco?" Ginny slight grin immediately turned into a frown. She could not even fathom why someone would find him, a person so cruel, attractive.

"He's a pig…he made me sleep on the floor last night," she whispered furiously as if he could hear her. Audrey gasped and frowned.

"That's an outrage!"

"I told him that. He told me that if I did not rid of my customs, I shall be sleeping on the floor my whole life," she exaggerated. She looked around the library and sighed. "I must do something to make him leave…Audrey anything!"

"Even if you need to bring shame upon your country?"

"If that is how it shall be…then that is how I shall go about it," she murmured, not really looking up anymore. Audrey bit her lip and knew that she needed to cheer her friend up.

"Let's go for a walk Ginevra." Ginny nodded and stood up, smoothing down her dress as she did.

"I detest these dresses," she muttered as she smoothed down the blue poof. Audrey smiled a little and looked down at her simple dress that was loose fitting and worn by those who weren't really considered royalty, but had a high power job.

Her dress was a light lavender color that seemed to bring her complexion out very well. The color blended beautifully with her black hair. Ginny looked at Audrey as she examined her dress.

"Some day I am going to have to trade dresses with you for a day," she said, a smile parting her lips. Audrey grinned and began to walk towards the doors leading out of the library.

"If you insist, Ginevra."

Both girls laughed and left the library with similar grins on their faces as they headed towards the stables.

* * *

Blaise eyed the frightened maid as she placed food on the table in front of him and smirk slightly.

"Thank you," he said in a low voice that he knew would make her even more scared. The young maid looked at him, her mouth open, and blushed a deep red. She was so startled by his politeness that she almost dropped his goblet of wine. Blaise smirked knowingly and smiled sweetly at her as she began to apologize.

"Do not be af-" He stopped when the Great Halls doors opened and in walked Draco. He raised an eyebrow at his silver haired friend and smirked. Brushing some hair away from his face; he leaned back in his chair and stared.

"What is wrong with you?" Blaise asked, as he watched Draco take a seat next to him, an angry look on his face. Draco rubbed the top of his head and looked at Blaise.

"That woman…is so, ugh." Blaise stared and raised his eyebrow.

"She is so ugh?"

"Last night…she slept on the floor, because she was afraid of going against her customs. Then I heard…" He stopped and looked at the young made who was standing next to the table with the tray up against her chest.

"Do you mind?" The girl jumped slightly and quickly left the room without another word. Blaise chuckled and brushed his hair from his face once more.

"Alright…what did you hear?" He asked.

"Well…I was planning on just overthrowing that woman, but I learned that the people in the town really love that red headed wench and if I tried to do that…that might revolt against us," he said. "And nothing good ever comes of that."

Blaise lifted his goblet to his lips and sipped the wine a little, a look of distaste on his face. He really didn't know what to say, besides that the only way to stop people from doing that was to get on the princess' good side, but he wasn't sure if he could tell Draco that.

"Blaise…I know that look," Draco muttered as he prodded a sausage that was on Blaise's plate. He poked the sausage once more and sighed.

"So she really did nothing to you and she's already got you all steamed up like this?" Draco raised an eyebrow and frowned a little. He shook his head and stood up before Blaise could say anymore.

"I'm going for a walk," he muttered, as he left the Great Hall. Blaise smirked and stared at the sausage on his plate, frowning as he noticed one missing.

"Oy Draco!"

Draco smirked as he bit into the sausage and left his friend alone in the Great Hall.

* * *

There's your update people! Thanks for the reviews. Since schools out I'm going to try and get my chapters out faster. 


	4. Horses Honey Heroes Temper…Temper

**Chapter 4**: Horses. Honey. Heroes. Temper….Temper.

**Disclaime**r: I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the Harry Potter series. Keep in mind that some of the places that they own I've made up unless you've heard them before then technically I don't own shit. Except the idea of the story and my imagination )

**Summery**: Her kingdom was falling, so she did the only thing she could do. Surrender to him for protection, but what he wanted was allegiance and for her to be his. Only his and no one else's; he is a cold man, but Princess Ginevra will soon learn that even the coldest person may have a heart.

**Warnings**: Au. Some smut, some blood shed, betrayal, (still coming my loves) There might be a few **spoilers** in here from the **Deathly Hallows book**, but I will try not to put any in. So if there's some in a chapter…I'll be sure to warn you all.

**Note**: I just realized that this story could be really really good if I just remember what I have in store for it. I'm thinking that I'm going to bring in Pansy just so she can start a little tension between Draco and Ginny, when they finally decide to get along.

But yea I just had to tell you guys that I have a lot of good ideas for the story.

* * *

Harry Potter was somewhat of a legend among the peasants around the country. It was said in the legend that both of his parents were killed by a dark sorcerer who called himself Voldemort and he also tried to kill Harry, but he did not succeed and ended up dying because of it. Before Harry had been born, it was said that the land was having a Dark Age very dark times that would be remembered forever. 

Crops would not grow; children who wandered off from their parents would disappear and never come back and random bodies were found, mangled in the middle of villages. Indeed there were bad things happening, like raids of villages by the evils ones that dwelled in the forest. Nothing seemed to be going right for any village in the times of Voldemort. Many villages were destroyed and some royal families did not seem to care about what was happening. Those royal families were rumored to be a part of movement of Voldemort.

The McNairs, Dolohovs, Lestranges, and even the Malfoys were rumored to have watched the killings of innocent lives; some were even rumored to have taken a part in them. It was a dark time for those who did not want to go along with the ways of Voldemort. Most of the villagers went into hiding for awhile, before they heard the news that the Dark Sorcerers power had fallen.

After the death of the Dark Sorcerer villagers were finding it hard to believe that their kings didn't have anything to do with their missing family members. It took time for them to forgive their nobles for what had happened, even though most of the nobles didn't know what happened.

The Weasley's were a highly new to nobility getting the wealth from their last Aunt Muriel died and announced that Arthur would be her successor. It was a shock to most people, but they soon got use to it and enjoyed the rule of Arthur Weasley more then any other Weasley.

Harry had become friends with the Weasleys, especially with their son Ronald, it was like they were old chums some would say. After he had been kidnapped, Harry had been quite lonely, but sometimes found friendship in Ginny, who had always been very fond of him. Her brothers always said that she fancied him, but of course she always denied it as a child. Even Audrey knew that she fancied the young horsemen for awhile, but it surely died down during the years.

"It's such a nice day today," Audrey murmured as they crossed the dirt road that lead up towards the castle. Ginny smiled and looked up at the blue sky a warm sensation washing over her.

"It is indeed," she said, looking towards the gates that lead down to the village. "We might have to hurry…I see some servants looking at us. I don't wish to ride in a carriage today, its causes to much of a fuss," she said as she saw the head carriage men, beckoning the others to hurry and saddle the horses.

She smiled and latched her arm around Audrey, as they passed the gates and emerged on yet another dirt road. They continued to walk, looking out towards the farmers who were tending to their fields and flock. It had been awhile since Ginny had come out of the castle to see how things were doing. The harvest was doing very well this year, especially since their harvest festival was coming soon.

"Good mornin' your highness," said a worker that was plowing his field by hand. Ginny smiled and continued to walk with Audrey, smiling at a few more villagers that had addressed her.

"I've forgotten how far his stables are," she said to Audrey.

"That's because you were always excited to see him that you always ran towards the stables" Audrey answered back with a smile. Ginny frowned and shook her head.

"That is a lie." Audrey smiled and shrugged.

"If m'lady says." Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled big as they got closer and closer to the very well known stables of Harry's. As they arrived they heard loud metal hitting against metal as someone made a sword or some suit of armor near by.

"Princess," came the soft voice of man. Ginny turned and saw Harry walking towards them, a saddle in one hand and the other leading a young brown stallion. The both smiled simultaneously at each other and got slightly similar blushes as Audrey cleared her throat.

"Hello Miss Audrey," he said, smiling nervously. Audrey smiled and winked at Harry, before looking at Ginny.

"Ginevra's wanted to see you for so long Harry," she said. " Just the other day she was saying how much she mi-"

"How have you been Harry?" Ginny asked cutting Audrey off. Audrey grinned and walked past Harry towards where the young stallion now stood, nipping at a half eaten apple on the ground.

"Here you are my sweet," Audrey murmured as she held the apple up for the hoarse. Ginny smiled and turned to look at Harry, who was trying to fix his messy hair.

"I've been fine," he said, smiling a little. "And you Princess? Still lovely as ever," he said more to himself then her. She blushed and looked down for a moment, before looking back into his green eyes.

"I'm fine."

"That's good. How is the Queen?"

"She's fine…still the same," she muttered, looking around to see that a few more villagers were bowing towards her direction. She smiled and nodded towards them before turning back to Harry. He was staring at her with a sadden look on his face.

"Are you alright Harry?" He blinked and shook his head for a moment as if he had been in a trance. Harry nodded and gave her a small smile before turning towards Audrey, who had disappeared somewhere into the barn.

"Would you like some tea Princess?" Ginny smiled and nodded.

"That would be very nice Harry," she said. She looked into the barn and saw Audrey petting and fawning over the new stallions that were curiously taking the hay from her outstretched hands.

"This way Princess," he said as he led her towards his small brown cottage. The cottage had been the same ever since she could remember. It had the same smell of fresh baked bread and hay. She smiled as she remembered all the times; her brothers had come down to visit Harry and how Harry and Ron always seemed to disappear on some adventure that no one knew about. Then there was always little Ginny, being the little tag-a-long. Frowning a little at the thought; she sat down at the table and placed her hands on her lap.

Harry came out of his kitchen with a tray that held a tea kettle and two teacups on it. She smiled sweetly at him as he placed the tray down and took a seat across from her.

"Here you are Princess," he said, handing her a teacup that had flower designs all over it. She smiled and bit her lip for a moment, her gaze going down towards the old teacup. She looked back up at Harry as he began to poor her a generous amount of tea. "I'm sorry Princess-"

"Call me Ginny, Harry," she said cutting him off. He smiled a little and poured himself some tea.

"I have no sugar, but I have some fresh honey if that would be alright with your tea."

"Honey would be just fine Harry," she said, watching him as he handed over the honey pot to her. "Is there something wrong Harry?" She asked looking at his plain expression as he began to stir some sweet honey into his tea. He looked up and gave her a small smile while shaking his head.

"I'm just happy to see that you're in good health," he murmured, whilst sipping some of his tea. Ginny smiled a little and brushed a ringlet from her face.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"You know with that prince staying here. I hear he's planning on taking over the entire kingdom, whether you agree or say nay," he said, placing the cup down.

Ginny sat up straight and tried to put on a reassuring smile, but she could only muster a small one.

"I can assure you Harry that no prince is going to take over my kingdom-"

"Not only that prin…Ginny, but I've heard that the prince wants to make you his bride. He wants an heir...no matter how he gets it," Harry cut her off, looking down at his tea and apologizing. Ginny bit her lip and looked down at her cup of tea that she had not touched yet. Was it true? Was he really going to wed her and force her to bare him an heir? She wouldn't stand for it; she just couldn't stand for it.

Prince Draco had to be out of his mind if he really thought that Ginny was going to marry him; she just thought it was all a scare tactic to get her to listen to him. Frowning; she looked up and stared into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"I doubt that the prince will want to make me his bride," She muttered, remembering what Draco had said when they first met. He couldn't have been serious. She felt her face turn red as she thought of about the idea of having to become his wife, and the idea of kissing him. A shudder went up her spine as she thought about his filthy hands touching her when he decided to bed her.

"-and that's why I have been worried about your well-being Ginny….Ginny are you listening to me?" She jumped startled that Harry had still been speaking.

"Yes…I am," she said, looking at him and biting her lip a little.

"I know that look…you are worried?" She nodded. "Do you fear this prince?" She shrugged. "Ginny…I really want to help-" He stopped and looked out the window. "Why is he here?"

Ginny turned and saw none other then Prince Draco, riding a white stallion towards Harry's cottage. Her frown turned into a bigger one as she saw the silvery haired devil coming toward them. Standing; she walked towards the door and opened it, looking directly at him.

"My God man. Can you never find the time to not bother me?" She blurted out loud.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked while climbing down off of his hoarse.

"Er… I meant," she curtsied and put on a fake smile. "Hello m'lord." Harry looked at Ginny before giving Draco a slight bow. He watched as Draco raised his eyebrow at him, a small frown coming on his lips.

"What is the matter with his eyes?" Harry asked leaning closer to Ginny so Draco wouldn't hear.

"I do not know. I think it is a condition, he does it quite often," she whispered. Harry nodded and looked at Draco, also putting on a fake smile.

"How may I be of service m'lord?" Draco looked at Harry and scowled a little. Harry stared at Draco, wondering why he was scowling at him. Fixing his glasses he turned towards Ginny, who was having some sort of a staring battle with Draco.

"Are you alright Ginny?" She jumped and looked at him, smiling a little.

"Yes I am fine," she replied. Just as she answered, there was the sound of a horses hooves coming towards them. They all turned their heads to see Audrey coming towards them the reins of a lack stallion in her hand.

"Princess, look I have found a beautiful stallion for you. He is new is he not Harry?" Audrey looked over at Draco and gave him a bow before turning her attention back to Harry and Ginny.

"Yes he is new. I just bought him off an old farmer who was leaving the country." Harry replied.

"He is quite beautiful," Ginny said.

"Oh yes he is," Draco butted in. "Princess you think it wise that you walk around in this manner?" Ginny stared at him and raised both her eyebrow.

"And what manner is that may I ask?"

"With no protection…these are bad times my dear. You will soon learn that no ones as they seem," he said, glancing at Harry, who was wiping his glasses on his shirt. He looked up and smiled at Draco.

"It is very nice to meet you too, Prince."

"Potter."

"You two know one another?" Harry smiled a sort of sly smiled while Draco continued to scowl at him.

"Let us just say that our parents were not very fond of each other," Harry murmured, smiling as Draco tried to turn his attention to Audrey. Ginny nodded slowly, wondering what the real background between the two was. Draco really seemed to dislike Harry for some reason, reasons that she was determined to find out.

"How may I be at your service Prince?" Harry asked again with a sly grin. Draco looked up at Harry and stared for a moment, before speaking.

"I came to buy some hoarse feeder," he said.

"How many pounds?"

"300."

"That's quite a lot prince. It will cost 3000 shillings," Harry replied.

"Are you questioning the sum of my inheritance?"

"Inheritance prince? Your father has not passed has he? Oh, dear I am so sorry I missed the funeral."

"Even if my father were dead, I can assure you that you would have been the last person we would invite," Draco replied.

"And I can also assure you that it was not my intention that you attended my mother and fathers funeral, but of course Malfoys always know when to come uninvited. Just like you came her-"

"Umm Harry I think I should help you with the hoarse feeder," Ginny butted in noticing that Draco was getting angrier with each word that Harry spoke. Ginny took Harry by the arm and led him towards the barn, leaving Audrey alone with the Prince.

"Are you alright prince?" Audrey asked, a little bewildered that Draco hadn't done anything to shut Harry up. He looked over at her and scowled a little.

"No, tell him I want my hoarse feeder by tomorrow. And tell your Princess that I would like to speak with her about some things," he said, while getting back on his hoarse.

Audrey watched as the prince angrily rode off, her mouth slightly open because of the events that just took place in front of her. She petted the stallion and began to pull him towards the barn.

"Come now sweetie lets go find you some nice apples," she murmured, as they walked into the barn.

"Why would you speak to him like that?"

'Let us just say that I have every right to speak to that man whatever way I please."

"But Harry he might have your barn destroyed. He could do that," Ginny said. She tried to lift a bag that was full of hoarse feeder, but only managed to spill some on the ground.

"Let me do this princess. I have done it millions of times." Ginny stood back and walked towards Audrey, smiling a little.

"Harry Potter I never knew you had quite the mouth," Audrey said smiling. She pulled the stallion towards a bin that was full of ripe apples. Harry smiled and lifted a bag of horse feeder unto his cart.

"I never knew that I would have to see him again. Hearing that he was here was enough." _He always did bring out the worst of you, _he thought to himself. Harry smiled at the two women while pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Don't worry about me; there is nothing the prince can do to me, which he hasn't already done."

"What did he do to you?" Ginny asked, wiping her hands on her dress.

"Ginny you have mud on your dress now," Audrey exclaimed, as Ginny looked down at the blue poof and shrugged.

"We can throw it away…I really hate this dress," she said, not wanting her maids to have to wash out the mud after it had dried.

"He did something in my past. It does not matter now," he murmured. Ginny nodded her head and murmured something under her breath about still wanting to know what really happened between the two.

"Princess you and Audrey should be heading back to the castle. It is almost lunch time," he said. "Tell the prince I will have his feeder by tonight."

"He said you should bring it tomorrow Harry. And he also wishes to speak with you Ginny," Audrey said, remembering what Draco had told her. Ginny's face paled a little bit as she looked over at Harry.

"What does he want with me?"

"I do not know."

Harry shrugged.

"He's probably just sour about what I said." He smiled and lifted another bag into the cart. "Be off with you two now," he said trying to shoo the two females out of his barn.

"It was nice seeing you again Harry," Ginny said, smiling placidly. Harry blushed a little, pretending to fix his glasses as he looked down.

"And you also princess."

"Goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye Audrey."

* * *

Her violet eyes glanced into the blue ones that continued to follow her every move. She placed the goblet in front of him and began to pour wine for him, trying to avoid his piercing gaze. 

"Will that be all m'lord? " Blaise stared at Audrey for a moment, before smiling.

"Yes that will be all," he murmured, lifting the goblet to his lips. Audrey nodded her head and picked the wine jug up and proceeded to leave the room; her back towards him. "Please stay. I hate to dine alone."

Audrey's skin got a little hot when she turned to look at him a very apparent frown on her lips.

"I cannot sir, for I have much work to attend to before the day is done," she said, bowing her head. " And I must take the wine back to the cellar." Blaise stood up and walked towards her; his hand stretched towards the wine bottle.

"I never said I was finish with my drinking this evening," he said, smiling as she back away a little. Her lips made a small 'oh' shape while she nodded her head and handed the bottle to him. "Thank you," he said gently, taking the bottle from her hands.

"You are welcome m'lord." She bowed and quickly headed towards the door.

"One moment." She stopped and turned slightly.

"What is your name?"

Audrey turned full around and leaned against the door slightly, noticing that he was a little closer.

"Audrey, sir," she whispered, noticing that he was getting a little closer. He smiled and lifted her hand; chuckling a little as he felt her small fingers begin to tremble under his touch.

"That is a very beautiful name," he whispered, bringing her hand to his lips and gently brushing it again them. "It is very nice to learn your name Miss Audrey." He put her quivering hand down and reached towards the door. He opened it and watched every movement that Audrey made as she left the room.

Audrey hurried down the hall, not wanting to be left alone with him anymore. He scared her for some reason. She really feared this man; it seemed like he knew exactly how to get under her skin and frighten her.

Hurrying; she quickly made it back to the maid headquarters, smiling when she noticed that the room was empty. They all must be serving the men she thought as she took a seat and began to sew the needlepoint that she had been working on for a month now.

* * *

"YOU ARE NOT TO SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE," yelled Ginny at the slightly red faced Draco. "This is MY room. And MY kingdom. And I shall do what ever I please," she growled. 

"But oh princess how easily you forget. I am going to be the new ruler of Barleno," he said, walking a slow circle around the angry princess. "And when I tell you that I do NOT want you seeing that Potter boy-"

"You are not the new ruler of Barleno. You have no power over my mother's kingdom you bastard. ," she said in a calm voice that was full of anger, forgetting that he didn't know about her sick mother. Draco stopped right behind her, his eyes shooting holes into the back of her head.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked in a cold voice that made her fear him a little. Ginny didn't show him that he had affected her with the cold tone. She stood her ground; her jaw tightened and her fists clenched. Draco smirked as he walked closer to her from the back. "Ginevra," he jumped a little, but didn't turn to acknowledge him.

"I would hate to have such beauty go to waste," he whispered, running his gloved finger down her cheek. He felt her shiver under his touch, a smile forming on his lips. "So beautiful and innocent and I would really hate to give you away to the king of Mablery." Ginny's eyes widened. She knew who the king of Mablery was; he had been one of the men that wanted to marry her. She couldn't imagine marrying someone so fat, ugly, and a slob. Everything about him was disgusting; she couldn't imagine being his slave. He would probably treat her like shit after she had denied him six times already.

"No…You cannot," she whispered while turning around. He smiled, thinking that he had finally put some fear into her. "You will not," she whispered in a deadly tone.

"Oh, I will," he whispered, running his finger down her cheek again. Ginny took a step back and frowned. Draco pulled her closer by her arm and stared into her brown eyes; his grey ones piercing into her.

"You cannot do it," she said giving him one of his smirks.

"And why can I not?"

"Because,_dear prince_, you need a true heir of Barleno to marry," she whispered, smiling as his smile faltered. "You need me to gain my kingdom." She stepped back and smiled as he stood there, not saying anything. He stared at the red headed woman in front of him as she turned around. Draco had to get the last word in; he just did.

"Now if you do not mind. I shall take my bed back…alone ."

He watched as she began to pull back the covers on her bed; his eyes watching her intensely. He thought for a moment, anything that she might've let slip, something that she might've been hiding. Draco's eyes widened when he remember what she had said earlier_; she really did have a temper_, he thought with a smile.

"Oh, I could do it without you, but I would really hate to have to find your mothers whereabouts with out you." Ginny froze and stared at him; her fingers trembling a little.

"What are you-"

"_You have no power over my mother's kingdom_," he said imitating her voice. "You say a lot when you' are angry," he muttered. Ginny shook her head and looked at the ground. "When shall I meet my new mother?" He chuckled and walked closer to her.

"I…I."

"You have kept your mother a secret for awhile now. Tomorrow I will meet your mother. You will show her to me. And you will lay in bed with me, or take the floor again," he said, grabbing the quilt from her hands. Ginny's jaw tensed up a little, wanting to bark some smart remark back at him, but she couldn't.

"I will never lie in the same bed with you, never."

"You shan't be saying that on the night of our wedding." Ginny blushed a deep red when she thought about the things he would do to her. She walked away from him and went towards her corner that she had slept in the night before. Without a word; she sad in the corner and stared at him, not believing that one man could be so spiteful.

She lay down and closed her eyes, wanting to wake up from this bad dream. Ginny just hoped that he wouldn't do anything to harm her mother, which was her only last bit of hope. Molly Weasley was surely going to have a hell of a morning and Ginny could guarantee that she would.

* * *

YAY I'm done ! 

Okay next chapter…there will possibly be some kissing. I want to put kissing in it.) not telling you who between but there will be. Mwuahaha. Oh yea I changed my little name thingy to Innocent Malevolence So yea Its still Alexsara or whatever but chyea...thanks for reading.


	5. Kisses with Death Wishes Excited mother

**Chapter 5**: Kisses with Death Wishes. Excited mothers, annoying potters. Crazy men…what the hell is that hoarse doing in here?

**Disclaime**r: I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the Harry Potter series. Keep in mind that some of the places that they own I've made up unless you've heard them before then technically I don't own shit. Except the idea of the story and my imagination )

**Summery**: Her kingdom was falling, so she did the only thing she could do. Surrender to him for protection, but what he wanted was allegiance and for her to be his. Only his and no one else's; he is a cold man, but Princess Ginevra will soon learn that even the coldest person may have a heart.

**Warnings**: Au. Some smut, some blood shed, betrayal, (still coming my loves) There might be a few **spoilers** in here from the **Deathly Hallows book**, but I will try not to put any in. So if there's some in a chapter…I'll be sure to warn you all.

**Note**: SHTHANK YEA ) I love you all ) I love your reviews they make meh smile. Like this D okay on with the story.

* * *

Christopher stared at the advisor of the princess, his eyes taking in the slim form of the younger man. He smiled as Timothy looked up from his book and stared at him for a moment, before looking back down at his book. Chris looked around the library for any one else; he grinned slyly. They were alone; it was the perfect opportunity for him to finally get a little closer to him.

"Boy will you get me some water?" Christopher asked as he rested his leg over the arm of the chair. Timothy looked up and cocked his head to the side a frown appearing on his face.

"Do I look like a maid or a servant?" Christopher was silent as Timothy stared at him. "Precisely my point." He reopened his book and began to read once again. Christopher frowned; maybe the boy didn't like other men like he thought. He seemed to not even want to pay any mind to the blonde haired man.

Sighing; Christopher stood and walked towards the boy a sly grin on his face for a moment. He leaned over the chair that Timothy was slightly slouched in, and picked up the book. He read the first couple of sentences and raised his raised both his eyebrows.

_Women desire six things: They want their husbands to be brave, wise, rich, generous, obedient to wife, and lively in bed. –Geoffrey Chaucer _

Chris chuckled for a moment and put the book back in Timothy's hands. He leaned down a little bit, just so he was level with Timothy's ear.

"But what do men like us want?" He asked in a low voice. Timothy jumped a little and looked at him.

"What do you mean…men like us," Timothy asked, closing his book. Chris smiled and ran his finger up Tim's cheek slowly, smiling as the younger boy trembled under his touch.

"Wh-what are you doing s-sir?" Tim asked frowning. Tim looked up at Chris and stared at him, biting his lip a little. Chris smiled and stood up straight a big grin on his face when Tim sighed from the loss of touch. Leaning down once more, letting his lips brush Tim's ear ever so gently; Christ whispered four simple words that set Tim's cheeks on fire.

Tim looked down at his lap, trying to hide his bush away from the man, but couldn't manage to. Christopher smiled a mischievous grin at Tim before leaving the library. Timothy sighed and looked down at the book that was in his lap; his hands were shaking slightly at the thought of that man coming back for him. The though gave him a little apprehension, but there was still that little part of him that was slightly excited.

* * *

"You are not to speak loudly when you are in the presence of my mother. There will be no discussion of what is happening in the country. And do not speak to her like you have spoken to me, I may be a fiery sprite but my mother is the creator of it."

Draco stared at Ginny as they made their way quickly towards the tower where he mother stayed. He was wondering why she had so many damn rules just to see her mother.

"-and their will be absolutely no mention of anything that is going on outside."

"You have said that rule already princess," he said stopping for a moment. Ginny stopped and glanced back at him; a slightly cold glare on her face.

"No I did not."

"Yes you did."

"I did not. Do not correct me," she growled under her breathe. Sighing; she lifted up the skirts of her dress and began to climb the stairs once again, while Draco shook his head at the disgruntle princess. She always seemed too uppity for his liking, like she was the queen herself.

Then he remembered what she had said about her mother being the woman who gave her birth. He rubbed his forehead and prepared for her mother to yell and completely blow a fuse at him.

"Mother." Ginny knocked softly at the door when they finally reached the top of the stairs.

"Yes dear come in dear," the voice of her mother came from behind the door.

"Stay here,' she whispered to Draco, before entering the room and closing the door. Draco shrugged and leaned against the stone wall; his arms crossed over his chest while he tried to listen to hear anything that was going on.

"Mother are you sure you are alright with this?"

There was a muffled reply came from the queen, which sounded a little excited to Draco as he stood outside. Sighing; he brushed his hair from his forehead and looked towards the door to see Ginevra looking at him. He raised his eyebrow and sighed once more before walking up the last few steps towards the door.

Looking in the room he saw that the curtains were pulled back to let the sunlight in. There were dressed lying on her bed and parchments on the floor in the corner, none of them had writing on them. The room smelt of lilac and peach with a hint of mint.

He couldn't help but smile a little, because it reminded him so much of his mother. Looking around once more; he saw her mother sitting in the vanity mirror with a brush in her hand. She was staring directly at him through the mirror, while brushing her long red slightly graying hair.

He swallowed; a little nervous that she was watching his every move as he stepped all the way in. Draco stood against the wall and looked over at Ginny, who was closing the door. She turned and walked towards her mother, before placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Mother, this is the prince I told you about," she murmured. The queen smiled and stood up slowly, before turning around to face Draco. She was like the older, slightly larger version of the Princess. Her hair was much longer then Ginny's, almost past her waist and so much curlier. Her dress was a cream color that had little pink flowers around the skirt of it.

She was giving him a motherly smile of the sort, the kind that would calm any child. He watched as she held out her hands towards him, beckoning him to come closer. Draco did slowly, feeling a little nervous by her mother's warmness towards him. Her hands were icy cold when he took them in his, causing him to shiver a little.

"How are you my dear," she said in a raspy tone. She squeezed his hands gently and smiled as if he were one of her own children, coming back to visit her. He smiled nervously and looked over at Ginny, who was biting her lip.

"I am fine. And you, your highness?"

"Never better dear. Come sit my dear, no need for shyness." He looked over at Ginny once again, but saw her take a seat in a loan chair in the corner. Draco sat down next to Ginny's mother on her vanity seat, a little nervous by the woman's kindness. He was so sure that she was going to go completely mad when she found out about him literally taking over her castle and almost her kingdom.

He looked down at his lap for a moment, feeling very uneasy next to the woman. He could tell that she wasn't in the right state of mind, but there was something about her that seemed so wise and comforting. That scared him most of all. Draco had never really been comfortable around his own mother, why should a complete stranger be any different?

Draco looked up to see both Ginny and her mother staring at him. One had a concerned look; the other was scowling slightly at him.

"You quite alright dear, you are very pale. A little sunlight would do you some good." There was a small snort from the corner, which Draco snapped his head up quickly to see Ginny covering her mouth. Her mother looked at her and smiled. "Ginevra dear you also need sunlight."

Ginny chuckled a little and looked at her mother, while rubbing her cheeks a little.

"For whatever reason mother, my skins already at its natural color," she said, glancing at Draco who had a small frown on his face as he examined his hands.

"Your hair is looking a little off. Dear her hair use to be a bright red color, until she stopped going outside," her mother said to Draco, while holding his hand. Ginny was a little frightened by her mother's attitude. Usually she seemed bored with her life in the tower, always wondering what was happening beyond her walls, but today she seemed to only care about Draco. Like he was a king or kin to her.

Her mother stood and brushed her hands against the skirt of her dress.

"Shall we go?"

"Mother, where are you going?" Ginny asked, hurriedly walking after her mother, who was putting on some white gloves. "Mother you can not go outside…it is not safe for you…your condition!"

"Come, come Ginevra it has been 3 years since I have left this room," she said, while walking towards the door. Ginny's eyes widened as he mother opened the door and looked down the stairs, an interested look on her face.

"That sounds lovely your highness-"

"Oh, dear call me Molly. No need for formal names here," she said, taking a small step out the door. Ginny quickly walked towards her mother and took her hand.

"Mother…are you sure?"

"Yes, yes. Now help me down these dreadful stairs. Would you be a dear and help my daughter carry this old woman down the stairs?" Draco looked up and nodded.

"Of course, m'lady," Draco said, not being able to call her by her actual name. He knew better then to do that. Sighing he held unto the queens other hand and began to help usher the queen down the flight of spiraling stairs.

* * *

"Parvati,Parvati quick!" Came the scream of the Padma's twin sister as she ran back towards their pottery shop. 

"What is it Parvati?" She asked as she continued to spin her pottery wheel to sculpt the small bowl that she was designing. "You haven't gotten yourself into more trouble have you?"

"No, no. It is nothing of the sort. I was walking down to the riverbed to get more stones like you said."

"Did you bring the stones?"

"Yes, yes they are all outside. But listen! I was walking and I saw the princess walking with that new handsome suitor of hers."

"And?"

"And the queen was with her?"

"The queen?! Are you sure Parvati ?"

"Yes Padma the queen was with her and the suitor!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Go bring our best pottery; you know how much the queen loves our shop!" Padma quickly stopped the wheel and began to wipe her clay stained hands on her apron. Parvati quickly ran to the back where they kept all their fine pottery, while Padma continued to tidy up.

Just as Parvati came out of the storage with two big turquoise pots, the queen walked in a dazed look on her face. Padma quickly bowed low and gave a diminutive gasp.

"Your Highness!" Parvati shrieked a little and put the pots down before bowing also. Molly smiled brightly and let go of Draco's arm before spinning around slowly, taking in all the pottery.

"You two have outdone yourselves these past years," she exclaimed, walking towards a bright colored plate. Parvati stood and walked half ran towards the queen to assist her. Padma stared at the queen and her sister for a moment before turning her attention to the princess and prince.

"How may I be of service to the both of you," she asked pleasantly smiling while curtseying. Ginny put on a fake smile and shook her head, hoping that Padma wouldn't continue to ask her if she needed any help.

"I think the prince might need some help finding some pottery. He was just complaining about he could not find anything his taste," Ginny said smirking. Padma smiled brightly and walked towards Draco, who was prodding a turquoise pot that was on a shelf.

"Ah I see you have found my aqua pot that I created with shells from Yorkshire; it took me almost a year to finish the beautiful designs on it." Draco turned fully towards her, trying to take interest in what she was saying.

"Almost a year?"

"Yes, I know I am crafty with my hands. Very crafty," she said, winking a little at him. Draco frowned and looked at the brave woman that stood before him. Most women always found it hard to speak to him without stumbling over their words, but this woman seemed not like most of them. He gave her a weak and smile and turned slightly, pretending that he was examining a vase that stood next to the pot.

"That took me a year to make," she said from behind him. Draco turned his head and stared at her, putting on a weak but fake smile. "I almost broke my neck trying to get that color. Come I shall tell you about it all."

"I would not want to-"

"Nonsense come, come," she said. Draco looked around the store and saw at the corner of his eye a small smile playing on Ginevra's lips as Parvati continued to talk on and on.

* * *

"I heard that he once was engaged to the Duchess of Sweden for 2 months until-" 

"Until what Cloetta tell us!" The younger maids urged the blonde girl, with curious looks on their faces.

"Until he found out about the Duchess' older sister, Renée, who was much more beautiful then the Duchess herself-"

"What was the Duchess' name?"

"If I remember correctly I think it must have been Cristobel." Both of the younger maids gasped and covered their mouths.

"No, it cannot be her!"

"Yes, it was Cristobel. She was a jealous girl they said, so when she found out that her sister had been caught with her fiancé you can imagine what happened."

"Imagine I know," said the red head of the younger two. "She almost killed her sister because of it." Cloetta nodded as the little brunette gasped at what the redhead had said.

"Her own sister?"

"Her own sister," Cloetta repeated, her eyes getting wider. "And the odd thing about it is that no one ever blamed the Duke of Levington except for the maid."

"The maid, whatever brought her into the affairs of royalty?"

"She was the one that told Duchess Cristobel about the affair because supposedly the maid was also involved in the affair. She must have fallen for him for it to matter so much." They both gasped and covered their mouths in disbelief.

"He seeks after maids also?" Cloetta nodded. "That would mean he would do it again would he not?"

Audrey sat in the corner out of sight of the three gossiping girls, a frown on her face as she listened to them. That man was nothing but a womanizer who was up to no good when it came to affairs of the heart. She stood up and left the maids courtiers, leaving the three girls to continue gossiping. She closed the door behind her and walked down the hall, feeling a little intimidated by how many men were in the castle. Audrey wrapped her arms around her chest and continued to walk; ignoring the few jeers she was getting from the men that kept walking by.

"How about feeding us something else besides swine all the time woman," one of them growled.

She looked up and ignored the rude remark from the tall man and walked a little faster, wanting to get away from them.

She came to the last staircase that led to the grand hall and sighed with relief.

"Oy, woman." She felt a strong grip on her arm and someone tugging her towards the staircase.

"My hoarse has not been fed yet woman," the older man growled; his fowl breath hitting her square in the face.

"I-I am not in charge of feeding the animals, sir," stuttered, frightened by him. He glared at the small woman and tugged on her arm, causing her to yelp. He smiled evilly and pulled her a little closer to him.

"Well then I guess I could just make better use for you then." Audrey began to shake as she watched him reach out to touch her face.

"Thomas," came a stern voice. He turned a little; his grip getting a little tighter, making her whimper a little. He looked around trying to see who had called him. Blaise walked into sight and stared at the two, his eyebrow raising.

"Yes, sir?" He let go of Audrey and pushed her away from him.

"You are needed in the stables," he said, his gaze never leaving Audrey, who was cowering away from the both of them.

"Yes, sir." Thomas quickly left the two to obey the orders. Blaise watched the Thomas leave a small sneer on his face. Audrey let out a small sob as she held her throbbing arm against her chest. Blaise looked at her, his features softening at her sobbing.

"Are you alright?" He reached out towards her, but she coward away from him.

"No…leave me alone you womanizer. I know what you are up to. I am not a whore you can use," she cried, running down the stairs. Blaise watched and frowned at her retreating form. Audrey ran outside the castle, wanting to get away from them all. Just as she was about to leave the castle grounds; she caught sight of two red heads and a silver blonde male walking back up the hill.

She leaned against the tree and waited for them to come closer before she could show herself.

* * *

"That woman has to be the most irritating person on the planet," Draco murmured as he held unto Molly's vases. Ginny sniggered and covered her mouth as he looked at her. "Is there something that you find funny Ginevra?"

She shook her head and laughed a little.

"I think she fancies you prince." He glared at Ginny and muttered under his breath. Molly smiled sweetly at Draco, touching his shoulder with her small hand.

"If I were young myself I would fancy you too Draco," she said smiling brightly at him. "You are so handsome." Draco gave a confident look towards Ginny who was scowling with distaste at her mothers compliment. Ginny shook her head as her mother went on with her compliments on Draco's looks, chivalry, and strength.

"Well dear I bid you adieu for now," her mother said as they came closer to the hill leading towards the castle gates. She took both of Ginny's hands and kisses her on both cheeks. "Good-bye Draco. Ginny will show you where to put my vases." She stood on her tip-toes and kisses Draco on the cheek, leaving a small blush on Draco's pale face.

Molly stood back and smiled at Ginny as if she were waiting for her to do something. Ginny stared at her mother and frowned, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Ginny where are your manners."

"But Mother he is-"

"Ginevra manners." Ginny growled and muttered a curse word under her breath as she slowly walked towards Draco so that she stood in front of him. Draco stared at Ginny; not knowing what she was about to do.

"Good evening Draco," she said, standing up to peck him on the cheek, but gasped when he quickly turned his face so that her lips touched his. Ginny pulled back in disgust and stared at him; face red and mouth opened.

"Good evening dearies," her mother said a small smile on her lips as she turned to walk towards the castle, leaving Ginny and Draco alone. Draco smirked down at the blushing red head, taking joy in her astonishment.

"Well if I had no notion I would say that you enjoyed that kiss Ginny." Ginny glared at him and stood back; her face red.

"Get one thing and one thing straight prince. You ever kiss me again and I will make sure it is your last time on this earth." With the threat; she turned on her heels walked up the hill, her face turning a brighter red as she thought about the kiss.

"What an arse-" She stopped when she heard a sob coming from behind the large oak tree in front of the castle gates. Running towards the tree; she gasped when she saw Audrey handled up against it, arm against her chest.

"Audrey…what happened?" She asked reaching out towards her crying friend. Audrey whimpered and looked at Ginny with tears in her eyes; she showed her slowly bruising arm to Ginny. Ginny's eyes widened as she stared at Audrey's arm.

"Audrey what happened," she repeated.

"I want to go inside," she whispered, not looking into Ginny's eyes. Ginny nodded and took her friends other arm, before leading her up to the castle. She looked back at Draco and glared before walking a crying Audrey towards the castle doors.

* * *

**Later in a Room.** (important room later in story)

* * *

"I know you should not have been walking around the castle alone, specially with our unwanted guest, but they should know not to put their hands on my servants," Ginny said as she gently rubbed her fingers on the bruises.

Audrey nodded and sniffled, looking down at the bed they sat on together. She examined the woven blanket that lay spread on the large four poster bed; a small smile on her lips as she remembered how Ginny and her use to sleep in this room when they were younger.

"Remember the time when we snuck out and brought your white stallion into the castle?" Ginny grinned and nodded her head. "And how we were so determined to let the hoarse sleep in here with us?"

"I remember when we got caught," Ginny said, laughing.

"Your mother thought it was funny, but I do not think your father liked the idea of it."

"What the hell is this hoarse doing in here?!" Ginny yelled imitating her late father's voice. Audrey laughed and made an angry face.

"Ginevra! What is your hoarse doing in my castle this is no stable, have you lost your mind!"

Both girls began to laugh, remembering how red the king's face had been when t he hoarse had some how made its way up the stairs. They both grinned at each other and lay down on the bed.

"I wish the country would go back to normal," Ginny whispered. Audrey smiled a little and took both of Ginny's hands in her own.

"I wish these men were not here," she whispered back.

"I wish that prince would go away," Ginny said.

"I wish his damn friend would go away."

"I wish we had some chocolate…" Audrey snickered and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I want some chocolate too." Ginny smiled and closed her eyes also. "With some Swedish chocolate too." Audrey smiled in her light slumber and mumbled something about German chocolate also. Both girls lay on the bed, thinking about how things were before all of the wars, how peaceful it had been when the king and princes were still alive.

Both girls wished that everything would just go back to normal, but they knew that it was never going to happen with the current situation.

* * *

Thank God.

Umm this is my two day late Valentines Day present for you guys.

So happy belated Valentines Day…. Lol hope you enjoyed. I'll try and get the 6th chapter up sooner.


	6. Silk, Masquerades plans, “Can I get no

**Chapter 6: **Silk, Masquerades plans, "Can I get no privacy to bathe?" and Insults…how so rude of you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the Harry Potter series. Keep in mind that some of the places that they own I've made up unless you've heard them before then technically I don't own shit. Except the idea of the story and my imagination )

**Summery:** Her kingdom was falling, so she did the only thing she could do. Surrender to him for protection, but what he wanted was allegiance and for her to be his. Only his and no one else's; he is a cold man, but Princess Ginevra will soon learn that even the coldest person may have a heart.

**Warnings**: Au. Some smut, some blood shed, betrayal, (still coming my loves) There might be a few spoilers in here from the Deathly Hallows book, but I will try not to put any in. So if there's some in a chapter…I'll be sure to warn you all.

**Note: Noine cept thanks**

* * *

**ATTENTION SUBJECTS**

_Come one, Come all, _

_The harvest festival has come. Any person wanting to attend the ball shall pay a fee of 1 shilling or may enter a dish into the grand feast. Dishes must be tested by the royal taste testers a day before the ball, before you may enter. _

_The festival shall be on the 1__st__ of the fall month. All Villagers are welcomed to enter into the grand crop gala. There will be a prize of 100 shillings for 1__st__ 2__nd__ and 3__rd__ place winner._

The notices were posted on every tree in the village, each held by a nail that was embedded deep into the trunk of the trees. A leaf slowly twisted in the wind, trying to hold on to the branch with all its strength as a gust of wind blew. The leaf slowly fell to the ground as the wind blew with all its might.

Ginny sat on the soft grass; her white cotton dress wrapped around her legs so as not to show her undergarments. Sitting next to her was Audrey in a similar dress that was a light pink color. Audrey held the book that the professor was reading out loud, in front of both of them, trying to make sense of what he was reading.

Ginny was picking at the leaves that lay on the ground; smiling a little as she watched a butterfly fly towards the professor. It landed unnoticed on the professor's beard, as he turned the page and continued to read. Ginny nudged Audrey and giggled a little pointing towards the professor. Audrey smiled and giggled a little loud as another butterfly followed the first ones place on his beard.

"You think he has food in there?" Ginny asked in a whisper, which caused Audrey to laugh loudly.

He stopped and looked down at the two girls frowning as they continued to pretend to listen.

"Is there a problem Miss Audrey?" He asked as Ginny quickly grabbed the book and hid her smile. Audrey snickered and shook her head a little.

"Umm Sir, there are butterflies landing on your beard," she said, smiling up at him. He raised a white eyebrow and gazed down at his white beard, only to see four beady eyes looking back up at him.

"Oh!" He jumped slightly and gently shooed the butterflies away before lifting the book up once more. "Princess will you tell us where I left off?"

"Ummm…You were speaking on the fundamentals of how royalty takes care of foreign affairs."

"Right and what is the first essential rule?"

"…..Courtesy?"

"Right again princess!" He said delighted that she had been listening. He lifted the book once more and began to read from it loudly as the two girls went back to looking around at the scenery. Audrey leaned her head back against the tree and sighed, inhaling the fresh fall air.

Ginny leaned against her friends shoulder and closed her eyes. She loved being outside, away from the inside of the castle, away from that stupid prince and everything. Her mother had been going around the castle being the mother she was once again, but much crazier. Even though the queens health had been failing and she had been in her room for years, things seemed like they would go back to normal.

_Crunch _

Audrey lifted her head up and shielded her eyes from the sun to see who was approaching; a frown appearing on her face as she saw piercing blue eyes staring back at her.

He approached the professor and rested his hand on the old mans solider. Professor Guam turned towards Blaise and gave him a wide grin, while shaking his hand. Ginny opened her eyes a little and peaked at the two men; groaning she turned and laid her head on Audrey's lap.

"I do not see any reason why we can not get away from these men," she whispered as she held unto her friend's slightly trembling hand. Audrey leaned her head back against the tree, wanting to ignore the man standing in front of them.

"Oh, that would be quite wonderful monsieur. As long as the princess sees now problem with it?"

"I am sure she will not," Blaise said, patting the happy old man on the shoulder and taking the book from him.

"Delightful, this will give me time to prepare a meal for the festival," he said, smiling. Ginny opened her eyes and looked up at Blaise with a bored expression. As professor Guam turned to walk towards the castle; Ginny and Audrey exchanged the same annoyed looks as Blaise turned back towards them.

"Is there a reason why you are here?"

"Ouch, princess… I am the gentle one of the two," he said, smiling at the two women. Audrey glared at him, but looked away quickly as he raised his eyebrow at her. Ginny stared at him and sighed, before biting her bottom lip.

"So shall we continue where professor Guam left off?" He asked, opening the book and scanning the pages. He frowned and scoffed as he read some of the sentences. "This is a book on how to settle royal affairs?" Ginny nodded her head and stared at him for a moment, before closing her eyes and laying her head on Audrey's shoulder. Audrey continued to look down at the grass, not wanting to make any eye contact with him.

Blaise frowned; he knew that Audrey was afraid of him and it was starting to get to him. For some reason he couldn't leave her alone, there was something about her that attracted him to her. He knew it was lust, that's all it was, just lust. Blaise continued to stare at her, scrutinizing her small form with care, taking in every inch of her body that he could see through the cotton dress.

"Er is there a reason you are not reading to us?" Ginny asked in a haughty royal voice.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded. Audrey smirked and snickered softly as his face turned a little pink. "Oh, right," he said, looking down at the both of them. "Must I sit on the ground?"

Ginny nodded her head and smiled. He looked at the ground with distaste before slowly lowering his body unto the hard earth. Both women stared at him snickering behind their hands as he tried to get comfortable. Blaise grumbled as he tried to place his legs in a comfortable position enough so that he could read to them.

"Where shall we begin?" He scanned the book and read the sentences to himself before sighing and closing it. "Alright, all you need to know is that if you can seduce royalty you can get anywhere," he said.

Both woman widened their eyes and stared at Blaise as he flipped the pages, humming softly to himself.

"Excuse me, but did you just say I should seduce royalty?" He looked up and nodded. She stared at Blaise and frowned while shaking her head.

"Yes. I did. Is there a problem princess?"

"Yes there is." Blaise put the book down and sighed.

"Enlighten me on the issue?" Ginny frowned and cleared her throat before sitting up straight against the tree.

"Well for one…_that _kind of persuasive method is a little uncivilized," she said. "I have no initiative on how things are done in your country, but be sure that is not our custom," she said.

"Customs are meant to be broken," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Hmmm? Nothing at all," Blaise said, flashing them a charming smile. Audrey scowled a little and turned her attention away from him; she was already getting annoyed by his presence. Ginny stared at him for a moment before clearing her throat and smiling to herself. If he was going to stay outside with them, then she might as well give him a little hell.

"What is your name again?"

"Blaise…Zabini," he said as he continued to page through the book slowly. He muttered comments under his breath as he read ridiculous sentence after ridiculous sentence. Crossing his legs at the ankle; he sighed and looked back up at the two. The princess was staring at him for some odd reason.

"Is there something else you wanted princess?"

"Yes, will you be attending the ball?"

"Yes I will." He looked back down at the book.

"You do know that it is a masquerade ball?" Blaise looked up a little interested and smiled slowly.

"I had no recollection of you mentioning that it was a masquerade ball, I guess the prince's mother can accommodate for it," he said, taking delight in the gasp that both girls made. "Do you not know princess? Prince Draco has invited a lot of the royalty in Lenago."

Ginny stared at Blaise for a moment, wanting to say that the royalty wouldn't arrive in time for the ball, but the prince had probably already invited them in advance for other reasons. She muttered coherently under her breath and sighed as she thought about how horrible they could be. Especially if he invited his father; there were many rumors about him that weren't good. She shuddered at the one that she had heard while she was young. It was sort of a myth or ghost story that would always make the young children go to sleep at night with fear in their hearts.

"You are joking…correct?" Blaise chuckled and placed the book down once again.

"I hate that," Audrey mumbled referring to his little smug look.

"Is there an issue, princess?"

"No…none at all…when will they arrive?" Blaise had picked up the book once again and began to read as she asked him the question.

"Tomorrow," he said, hiding his smile as he peeked over the top of the book to see Ginny stand up quickly. His shoulders began to shake a little as he laughed as both women began to panic slightly.

"Tomorrow?! Why did he not tell me!"

"He did not find it very necessary?" He shrugged and watched them both as they began to plan.

"I shall run and tell the maids to prepare princess," Audrey insisted. She picked up the skirt of her dress and began to run towards the castle. Ginny looked back at Blaise, who was looking at her with a placid look on his face.

"Are you satisfied now we have so much to do?"

He shrugged and began to read the book once again; getting an evil look from Ginny. She huffed and turned to walk towards the castle, muttering swears under her breath.

* * *

"We must put all that silk in the prince's mother's room, the prince said she loves silk," Ginny said, helping the maids carry the silk pillows into an open room.

"My father also loves chocolates," Draco said, walking by the room; his usual smirk on his face as he ate a strawberry tart. Ginny let out a loud growl as she ran out of the room and ran down the hall to tell the chefs to make some fresh chocolate for his father.

Ginny knew that it was customary to make royal guest feel as comfortable as possible or horrible things would be said about her kingdom and her family; she could not allow that.

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle; Audrey was busy with getting the flower decoration ready. She was supposed to have at least three other maids helping her, but they decided that their service was needed more with attending to Draco and Blaise's needs. She rolled her eyes at the memory of Draco walking in and asking for some tarts and sweets. Sighing; she placed another rose in the vase and placed it next to the ten she had already finished.

Picking up another vase she placed a small red lily in the center before picking up a rose to place around it.

"Ow," she whispered as one of the thorns stabbed her in the thumb. She looked at it and watched the blood slowly ooze from the broken skin, biting her lip at the stinging.

Standing; she turned to walk towards the wash room, but stopped when she saw him leaning against the wall with an apple in his hand. He bit into it and smiled at her tossing it up a little before catching it.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, noticing her pained expression.

"I hurt myself," she murmured, lifting her cut to her lips to get the blood off. She sucked on her thumb and looked at it once more.

"Aww poor Audrey, let me see."

"No."

"Let me see," he said more sternly.

"No!"

"Let. Me. See. Right now," he order, knowing that she couldn't go against his wishes. She jumped at his command and slowly walked towards him her head held down. Audrey stopped a few inches away from him, not wanting to get any closer.

"See," she held up her thumb and quickly put it back down. Blaise scowled at her.

"I could not see it," he said.

"Now that is not my problem, maybe you need _roidi da ogli_(glasses) or perhaps-" Blaise grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer to him a sneer on his lips.

"How dare you…learn to hold your tongue woman before I do it for your," he growled holding her wrist tightly. She was held tightly against him; her hands resting against his chest as he glared at her.

She whimpered a little and closed her eyes against the tears that were threatening to fall. Blaise chucked a little and pulled her closer, enjoying her fear.

"You need to learn respect for royalty," he whispered, smiling as she shook a little. He was angry now; she shouldn't have insulted him when he was just trying to help her.

"Sorry," she whispered softly.

"I cannot hear you," he said, bringing his face closer to hers. "What did you say," he asked gently in her ear, causing a shiver to go up her spine.

"Sorry," she whispered a little louder; she opened her eyes and looked at him pleading with him so that he would let her go. "Please…stop," she whispered. Blaise stared at her and released his strong grip on her wrist.

She let out a sigh of relief that sounded like the many noises he had heard women make in his bed chambers at night but there was something to hers. Blaise took a deep breath and pushed her away from him a little.

"You should get back to making those flower arrangements," he said, quickly leaving the room to get the dirty thoughts out of his head. She was a maid and he shouldn't be thinking about her like that. Sighing; he quickly made his way to his chambers, not wanting to come out until supper was made.

* * *

"She has very beautiful hair does she not?"

"Oh, yes she does, but I am sure that she got everything from you." Molly laughed and placed her hand over Draco's.

"You certainly know how to make an old woman feel young again, Draco. Your mother must love you," she said. "Along with all the eligible royal princesses," she added with a wink.

Ginny rolled her eyes and continued to tie little orange satin bows around the stems of four fire lilies. She glanced up at Draco and her mother and sighed. He was just working up a good charm on her mother and it was working very well; she couldn't believe that her mother actually believed this man. Ginny could tell that he was just putting on an act in front of her mother; she wasn't buying it for one minute.

"Ginevra reminds me of a woman I was once bethrowed to," he said, looking at Ginny at the corner of his eye. "She was a very high spirited-" Ginny snorted, what did he know about her? "-she was beautiful, but not as beautiful as your daughter," he said, noticing that Ginny had dropped the box of flowers unto the ground by accident.

"Oh, dear you ought to be more carefully," her mother scolded sweetly as a red faced Ginny leaned down to pick up the flowers. Draco smirked with victory and turned his attention back to the queen, remembering that he would do more to get up under her skin.

The doors to the parlor opened to reveal a red faced Timothy, holding a box full of orange tulips and ribbons. He was smiling as he closed the doors behind him, bowing quickly towards the queen and Draco before turning his attention to Ginny.

"They just arrived from the country," he said out of breath.

"Wonderful."

"They have also brought more servants so that your attention can be turn towards important matters," he said, glancing at Draco, who was still working his charm on Molly.

"Wonderful!" Ginny said, happy that she wouldn't have to struggle with tying anymore satin ribbons. She put down the lily and ribbon and stood up brushing off her cotton dress.

"That is such a lovely dress deary," her mother said lightly.

"Yes, it is," Draco added.

"Yes, very lovely m'lady, but remember. The important matters?"

"Oh, yes. Adieu mother," she said quickly giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and following Tim out the door before she would have to do the same to Draco once more. Draco stared at the doors as they closed and raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Now, dear, tell me what your bethrowed was like."

"I shall, but you can meet her tomorrow when she arrives along with my mother." The queen's face lit up with happiness.

"Your mother is coming, well why did you not tell me?" Draco chuckled at the queen's forgetfulness and how he had to tell her three times before she could remember. As old as she was; she was very good company to be with.

"Then tell me about your families heritage," she asked again after Draco had gone into detail about his family, leaving out the worst they've done and the secrets they kept forever.

He smiled a little and began to speak again, hoping that she wouldn't remember certain things that he had said, because he himself couldn't remember all the lies he had told about his family.

"My mother was born in –"

* * *

"How dare she speak to me like that? She is a servant and nothing more!" Draco sat on the bail of hay next to his horse as he fed it bits of straw.

"If she is just a servant, you do have the power to punish her," he said over the horse's neighing. He took an apple from the barrel and held it up for the creature to eat as he listened to Blaise's ranting.

"She told me that I needed help with my eyes," he growled, kicking some hay that lay in front of him. " How. Dare. She!" Draco stared at him for a moment before chuckling.

"It seems as if there may be a deeper meaning to your anger?" Blaise stopped his pacing and looked at Draco before waving him off and shaking his head.

"No, there is none. She such a…difficult woman, nothing like the ones I have bedded before."

"Has Blaise lost his way with women?"

"Never," he growled sitting on a bail across from Draco and his horse. Sighing; he rested his elbows on his knees before placing his forehead on his hands.

"You should probably just forget about the little nymph and try the other servants. I do not understand why you cannot just try some royal women for once," Draco said with the tone that disproved of his friends fascination with common women.

"Royal women cannot be controlled. Common women will do whatever you say."

"Not this one."

"I guess I shall have to break her," he muttered.

"As I will have to do to the princess, the queen loves me. It's only a matter of time before I am suggested as a suitor for her. She has to break soon, or drastic measures will need to be taken."

"Hear, hear." Blaise held up some hay in a salute and laughed. Draco gave Blaise a sneaky smile and stood up, dusting off his ridding breeches.

"Now I must be off, I have a meeting with a certain princess," he said.

"Where does she sleep?"

"The floor." Blaise laughed.

"These women are so defiant."

"That is why the princess needs to be taught a lessons, but in due time my friend…in due time."

* * *

Ginny sat in the stone tub full of hot water up to her neck. There was a candelabrum lighting the room, giving a golden glow to everything that the light touched. The light gave her face a sort of bronze color, making her hair look even redder in the light. As she leaned up against the side, the light freckles on her collarbone were shown in a messy neat row across to her shoulders.

She sighed softly and leaned down into the water a little, holding her nose just above the water line. Closing her eyes; she dunked her head into the hot water and stayed down in it for a few moments before bringing her self back. She wiped her face and crossed her arms over her stomach before closing her eyes.

The door to the washroom slowly opened as to not draw any attention, just as it opened slowly it closed the same way. Ginny kept her eyes closed and sighed, feeling as if all her troubles were being lifted into the steam. The day had been so stressful with the planning for guest, the arrangements, instructing the new servants, and just trying to keep an eye on the prince's men.

Draco quietly moved to a dark corner in the room, where a chair was placed against the wall. He sat down in it, causing the wicker to creak a little. Ginny sat up and looked around the room, her eyes wide.

"Whose there?" Draco sat in silence and smiled knowing that she wouldn't notice him till he made his presence aware. She looked around some more, pushing her wet hair from her face. Ginny closed her eyes slowly and leaned up against the tub, crossing her arms over her chest now.

Draco stopped himself from shifting in the chair as he saw the tops of her breast; he knew that if he made a sound she would notice him and possibly begin yelling at him about customs and what not.

Sighing; he stood slowly and walked towards the tub a small smile on his face.

"You know there are such things as locks." Ginny jumped and sunk lower into the water.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" She gasped; her skin turning red. She brought her knees up to her chest and stared at him wide eyed as he stood looking at her.

"Just admiring."

"Get out."

"Now, now princess mind your temper."

"Get. Out," she commanded. He smirked and stalked slowly towards her.

"I have to say that you are not the one to command anyone," he said as he got closer. "I on the other hand shall be making the commands and demands around here from now."

"They mean the same thing," she muttered under her breath. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow a little.

"What was that princess?" He stood over her and kept his eyes on hers, resisting the urge to look down into the tub. She stared up at him, crouching a little deeper into the water.

"What do you want?" Her eyes narrowed as she watched his lips curve up into a smirk.

"To rule you," he said as if she had asked him how he was. Her face turned redder then her hair as she stared at anywhere but his face. "Is there something wrong?" He chuckled and reached down to brush a wet strand of hair out of her face.

"Do not touch me," she whispered in a commanding tone. She moved her head away from his reach, but regretted it when his fingers suddenly latched on to the hair on the back of her head. Ginny let out a frightened cry and stared into his eyes as he kneeled down next to the tub.

"What did I say, hmm princess?" Ginny was forced to look him in the face as he held the back of hair roughly; his eyes seeming to turn a colder shade of silver. Ginny stayed silent; her breathing becoming heavy as she feared for her life. When she didn't answer his question his eyes narrowed into slits as she stared at him.

"What did I say, _Ginevra_." He emphasized her name with a tug to her hair, making her cry out in pain.

"Go to hell," she whispered. He smirked and chuckled, thinking that he was going to break her.

"Such a naughty little princess," he murmured, running the fingers of his free hand across her collarbone. Ginny's hand quickly reached up from under the water and slapped him across his pale cheek, watching as he stood quickly; hand against his face.

"Bastard, I told you not to touch me," she spat at him before reaching towards the block of soap that lay at the bottom of the tub. "GET OUT." She threw the soap at him, getting angrier as he dodged it.

"You little wench. You will regret this," he said in a deadly tone as he stalked angrily out of the bathroom. Her eyes followed him, feeling relieved when the door slammed shut.

Ginny stared at the door and brought her knees closer once again before resting her head on top them. She felt the back of her head and winced slightly, still feeling the affects of his hard grip. She laid her cheek on her knees and let out a small sob, biting her lip so that she could stop.

"Father help me," she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Finally right? I know anyways Update soon. There shall be a death in the next chapter !! OMG but I am not saying whooooo D**


	7. Little French boy Queens Snobs Unplu

**Chapter 7**:Little French boy. Queens. Snobs. Un-plucked Flowers.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the Harry Potter series. Keep in mind that some of the places that they own I've made up unless you've heard them before then technically I don't own shit. Except the idea of the story and my imagination )

**Summery:** Her kingdom was falling, so she did the only thing she could do. Surrender to him for protection, but what he wanted was allegiance and for her to be his. Only his and no one else's; he is a cold man, but Princess Ginevra will soon learn that even the coldest person may have a heart.

**Warnings**Au. Some smut, some blood shed, betrayal, (still coming myJ: ) loves There might be a few spoilers in here from the Deathly Hallows book, but I will try not to put any in. So if there's some in a chapter…I'll be sure to warn you all.

**Note:**

**

* * *

**

Draco sat sideways on his throne like lawn chair, that he had made his men bring out, a ridding crop in one hand while his other was propped against his bent knee. He looked over at the workers as they continued to bring flower arrangements, after large glassware, after decorations. Occasionally he would give a command to the maids so they would bring him a goblet of wine, or he would yell at the workers to direct the flow of traffic that was starting to build up.

He smirked as he saw a couple of maids giggle when he acknowledged them. He tapped the crop on is foot and continued to relax while they worked. It had been a day since the princess and his little incident in the bathroom; she still refused to let him come near her. She had slept in another room that was on the other side of the castle away from his room. The only time he had seen her was when his mother arrived with his younger cousin Edwin Gerard Christoph François III. He was a young boy of seven, who seemed to mature and witty for his age, but used his innocence as a get away from problems.

Draco found him really annoying and always found ways to avoid the little runt whenever they were forced to be in the presence of one another. His mother, for some reason, found it necessary for the little devil to accompany her on the trip. Lucius hadn't come for reasons unknown to everyone in the castle, but Draco knew. King Lucius always assured his wife that he was on royal business that would arrange peace and alliance agreements between kingdoms. The queen and her son knew better then to believe the kings lies, but they knew that people could be extra manipulated by the king's words.

Draco was more aware of what his father was doing while he was away more then his mother did. Affairs, gambling, witchcraft, and slave trades were only a few of the things that the king was involved with. As mush as it hurt the queen to ignore his known affairs; she never found it in her heart to confront her husband about it. He had promised her that he hadn't had an affair in two years after his last one with a chamber maid, but Draco knew it was all bull.

It hurt him more then anything to keep terrible secrets from his mother, but his father would surely punish him. If there was one thing that Draco feared out of all things was his father. He would never admit it, but ever since he had witnessed his father brutally beat and behead a servant he could barely stand being around the king.

"Your highness," Draco's cold gaze shot up from the ground and stared at the girl that stood in front of him.

"Yes what is it?"

"The queen…your mother… would like to speak with you."

He nodded and waved her off. Slowly rising from the chair he sighed, just the day alone of giving him a headache apart from all the scared maids that kept coming to him with questions.

He walked towards the castle doors, scowling slightly at his lazy men that were lounging around ordering maid after maid to do their bidding. The annoyance he felt towards the men at that point made him want to strangle them all. He would deal with their laziness once his mother and unwanted guest returned home.

Draco walked up the stairs quickly wanting to know what his mother wanted with him; he was hoping that it had nothing to do with his father's whereabouts. Just the thought of making up another lie hurt his heart. He could still remember the letter he had received earlier that evening from his father telling him the reasons why he would not be coming along with his mother.

He sighed as he remembered tucking the letter safely into a small niche he had found in the floor of the princess' bedchambers. Draco knew it couldn't go on much long; his mother would have to find out sooner or later. He preferred later, much later.

"Will the king not be wanting his chocolate your highness," asked a small maid who looked around the age of fifth-teen.

"No, the king has decided that he will not join us," came the soft voice of Narcissa Malfoy from inside the room Draco was standing outside of. Draco peeked in the room, noticing that his mothers back was facing the door. He quickly stuck his head back out just as the maid came out holding two boxes in her hands. She looked at him and opened her mouth to say something but stopped when he put his finger to his lips. The maid nodded and quickly scurried down the hall to put away the boxes.

"Tatie je veux un peu plus de bonbons,"( **Auntie I want a little more candy**) murmured a voice from inside the room. Draco held in his annoyance as he realized that the little runt was sitting on the queen's bed, his back also towards the door. Draco rolled his eyes before slowly creeping in the room, making sure that he wouldn't step on any floor boards that would creak.

"Draco darling I know it is you," he swore silently as his mother turned away from giving Edwin another piece of candy. "You have tried that many times before and still you have not succeeded." She smiled and placed the box of sweets next to Edwin, who ignored Draco's presence completely.

"You wanted to see me…are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. I have some bad news Draco." He knew exactly what she was going to say. To say the least it wasn't bad news to him at all. "Your father has decided that he rather not accompany us to the festival, but he will visit you as soon as he returns from France," she said.

Draco frowned knowing that anything he told his mother was most likely a lie. It wasn't a guaranteed visit so he had no worries whatsoever.

"Edwin come say hello to Draco," his mother said, turning in her dark green gown covered in gold embroidery from the sleeves to the bodice. The skirt was a solid forest green that seemed to give off a shimmer of gold when she moved in the sunlight that was pouring through the window. Edwin wore a doublet similar in color that had little silver buttons on it. Around the waist of his breeches he wore a leather dagger holder, which held a small dagger in it. Narcissa always found it rather annoying that her sister found it necessary to give her young son a dagger whenever they were out.

"Regardez ce que j'ai Draco,"(**Look at what I have Draco**) he said, pulling the dagger out of the holder. Draco raised an eyebrow at him and frowned slightly.

"His French is very good now. I only wish I was almost fluent like him. Come greet your cousin," she said. Edwin smiled and looked at Draco.

"Bonjour vous grand snob." (**Hello you big snob**)Draco scowled and raised his hand to grab Edwin by the ear, but stopped when his mother called out his name.

"Yes?"

"I want you to take Edwin with you and bring the princess to my quarters. I want to have a look at her," she said, smiling.

Draco frowned and put his hand down, his eyes narrowing at Edwin who had a pleased smile on his face.

"Why not ask one of the servants?"

"No, no they are far too busy today." Draco frowned at the thought of having to speak to the princess. He had already angered her and she him, but there was just something in him that made him want to avoid her for a few more days. "Be quick with it." He nodded and motioned for Edwin to follow, who did with glee.

"au revoir tante,"(**Goodbye Auntie**)

Draco and Edwin left the queen in her room, Draco muttering under his breath as the small boy skipping behind him. He glowered at the younger boy, wanting him to disappear as he walked ahead of Draco.

"And how… do you know your way around here?" Edwin turned and continued to walk ahead of Draco a grin on his face.

"I like to know my surroundings incase I need to hide," he said, smirking at Draco, who scowled. Now he regretted teaching his trade mark look to him when the boy was really small and just learning how to speak.

Just as they were about to round the corner, a red head came right around the corner, running into Draco's chest. His face paled slightly, looking into the princess' cold expression. She took a step back and stared at him, not breaking her outer shell.

"Is that her?" Edwin asked loudly, wanting the attention directed towards him. Ginny looked down at him; her face softening when he smiled.

"And you are?"

"Edwin Gerard Christoph François III," he said, smiling up at her. Ginny held out her hand towards him, her whole demeanor softening some more when he kissed the top of her hand. "Are you the princess?"

"Yes I am," she said, laughing at his cuteness. Draco felt an itch in his hand to smack Edwin in the back of the head. Edwin smiled and continued to hold Ginny's hand in his.

"You're beautiful," he said childishly.

"Thank you…and you are very handsome might I add," she smiled down at the younger boy. Edwin continued to compliment Ginny in his sweet tone, getting 'awws' and 'how sweets' from her.

Draco cleared his throat.

"My mother would like to see you," he muttered, cutting into Edwin's compliments. Ginny looked up at him; her eyes narrowing at him. She dropped Edwin's hand, giving the small boy once last smile, before walking past the two.

"I like he- ow!" Draco smacked him in the back of the head and glared. "What was that for?"

"That is for kissing ass," he said. He walked past Edwin, leaving the boy alone in the hall.

* * *

Ginny stared at the queens long silvery hair, wondering how someone her age could look so young. She was amazed at how different Narcissa's personality was from Draco's, that she almost considered asking if Draco was truly her son. She seemed so kind and charismatic, whereas her son was just evil and cold.

"Come sit down Ginevra," she said, patting the extra space next to her on the vanity seat. Ginny smiled and slowly sat down next to the queen, wondering what he purpose was for being there.

"Let me have a look at you." Ginny turned a little to face her, looking the queen in her eyes. She held back the gasp that almost admitted from her lips. Narcissa's eyes were silver like Draco's, but lighter that it almost seemed like she was bind. She kept her mouth shut tight, fearing that

"You are a very beautiful girl," she said, smiling as she looked Ginny over. "How old are you dear?"

"Twenty, my birthday is this coming fall," She said. "Right after the festival." Narcissa nodded smiling at her, which Ginny couldn't help but return.

"I have heard many things about you Ginevra?"

"You have?" She asked a little surprised.

"Yes, Draco has told me so much."

"Draco…the prince…what…what has he said."

"Good things…among many bad things but I wanted to see for myself. I know how my son is," she said, smiling as she thought about her sons many other women. "I must say, he never mentioned how beautiful you are." Ginny blushed and smiled at the queen.

"Thank you m'lady," she said, feeling the queen's eyes on her as she looked down at her lap. Narcissa stood up and turned towards a medium sized red package that lay on the bed. She picked it up and handed it to Ginny.

"Please take this gift, but do not open it until after the festival," she said. Ginny stared at the queen wide-eyed, her mouth open slightly.

"What…what is it?" She asked, wanting to shake the gift.

"It is somewhat of a tradition to give the soon to be bride of the Malfoy family," she said. Ginny's face paled as she looked at the queen then at the box, then once again towards the queen. She couldn't believe that this woman expected her to marry her dreadful son; she rather kiss a hoarse then have to spend her whole life with that man.

"Are you alright Ginevra…you look sick," Narcissa said. Ginny held the gift on her lap and looked at the queen, her eyes wide.

"Did the prince tell you that we were to be wed?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yes, he told me you were in love," she said brightly. "Oh it is going to be a wonderful wedding-" Ginny blocked out the queens words; her eyes narrowing as she thought about killing the pale haired man. "Oh it will be wonderful a winter wedding," she said, clapping her hands together in delight.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be wonderful,' she murmured. "I must leave though…I have business to attend to," she said with a weak smile.

"Yes…with all the arrangements being made today. I think I shall go have tea with your mother later," the queen said as she began to brush her hair. "Alright…go on…and remember not until after the festival," she said smiling at red head. Ginny nodded and stood up with the package in her hands.

She couldn't believe that prince had told his mother that **she** was in love with him. Out of all the things to say; he just had to use that word. She growled to herself as she left the room, her mind thinking of evil things to do to him the next time he showed his smug face.

"Stupid prat."

* * *

Audrey stared at the sheets that she was desperately trying to fix quickly; her eyes burning with tears of anger as she listened to a barrage of insults from the two women that stood behind her.

"These servants are the most incompetent women I have ever seen in my life," came the voice of the black haired woman. The brown haired one laughed a high pitch sort of shrill that sent shivers up Audrey's spine.

"Pansy, they cannot be worse then the women from the Prague estate were terrible."

"Yes, I suppose Margaret, but I must admit this castle must have the cheapest slave labor here." Margaret let out another shrill of laughter as Pansy pointed towards Audrey, who tried her best to ignore the insults as she bunched up the bed sheets. She hated foul mouth royalty that had no respect for anyone but themselves.

"Are you finished yet?"

"Yes, your highness…I shall have another maid bring your new sheets," Audrey said, biting back the bitter tone that was rising in her throat. She held unto the sheets and turned to face the both of them; her violet eyes taking the both of them in.

They were the ugliest women she had ever seen in her life. Pansy would have at least passed for pretty if she didn't have the look as if she smelled something horrible. Margaret was just not pretty at all; she had long stringy brown hair that was tied up in a somewhat elegant bun in the back of her head with little oily ringlets that hung on her face.

She took the sheets off and left the room quickly, trying to ignore the insults that kept coming. As soon as she turned around the corner, tears of anger slowly fell down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and sniffled, hoping that no one saw her crying.

"Rude royalty…thinking they can come in and insult anyone," she muttered to herself as she rounded another corner.

"I must assume that you met Pansy and Margaret?" Audrey stopped, dropping the sheets on the ground.

"Oh, I am sorry your highness…it was not in my right to say anything," she said quickly as she bent over in front of Draco to pick up the sheets. Once she had all the sheets in a ball; she stood and curtsied to him, keeping her eyes away from his. He smirked and leaned against the wall a little, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Quite alright…I must say that they are…both loquacious and really do need to learn how to keep their mouths closed for once. I have had trouble with them in the past before, most of the time you must ignore what they say. They only say it to intimidate," he said, remembering how many of his suitors Pansy had caused to leave his castle in tears.

"Draco! Comment osez-vous me laisser là-bas avec les femmes,"(**How dare you leave me over there with those women**) came the voice of Edwin as he ran towards the two. He stopped next to Audrey, his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "I will tell your mother if you leave me again," he said.

"Is it my fault you love to ask for chocolate? No…you deserved what you got," Draco said, smirking as Edwin lifted his head, chocolate smeared on his cheeks.

"Yes, but they tried to stuff to much chocolate at me…I am not a child!"

"You decided to act like one…so therefore they treated you like one." Edwin glared at Draco, trying to get him to stop smirking, but only managed a laugh out of the blonde. "You have chocolate on your face." Draco raised his hand touching his cheek. "Just there."

Audrey stared at the two; her eyes wide with interest as they interacted with each other, a small smile playing on her lips as Edwin angrily wiped at his face. Draco looked at her, raising an eyebrow before giving her a small smirk.

"You should get those sheets to the wash and you do not need to show him any respect," he said, stepping away from the wall. He left his cousin alone again ignoring the small boy's protests. Audrey looked down at Edwin and tried to smile at the young child.

"Who are you?" He asked looking up at her with curiosity.

"A…the head maid," she said, her eyebrows knitting together as Edwin studied her.

"You do not look like a maid…" he said trailing off as he continued to scrutinize Audrey with his steel colored eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Edwin shrugged and paled as he heard quick footsteps.

"Edwin! …EDWIN!!" Audrey shivered knowing whose shrill that was. It was one of the bath maids, Carlene, a plump woman who was like a mother to all of them. She was the type of mother person that always nagged and nagged until it got done, no matter what the rank was in the maid service. Audrey cringed when she heard Charlene screech Edwin's name once again.

"Why must she follow me," he whispered as he hid behind her. Audrey paled a little and looked up just as Charlene rounded the corner; her usual apron wrapped around her waist, a wash cloth in one hand and a bar of soap in the other.

"Young highness…you know it is time for your bath. The queen said you have not bathed in days!" She exclaimed as she held up the soap. Edwin shook his head and glared at her.

"Loin de moi, vous flacon femme," (**Get away from me you vial woman**) he murmured in French as he stared at her. Audrey smiled and looked at Charlene, whose new target for nagging seemed to be Edwin.

"I do not want to hear French young man," she said wagging a finger at him. "Audrey please hand the boy over." Audrey was just about to reach back and pull Edwin in front of her, but stopped and smiled.

"I have an idea. I will give you these bed sheets and you may take them to wash for me," she said handing the sheets the plump woman.

"Who will bathe Edwin?"

"I will handle his bath…do not worry." She stared at Audrey for a moment before nodding her head slowly. Charlene handed the cloth and soap to her before taking the sheets a confused look on her face.

"But I am not-"

"Its alright just give it to Madeline when you reach down there," she said. Charlene nodded, taking one last look at the both of them before leaving.

"Thank you very much….I owe you my life."

"I shall hold you to that then," she said, smiling. Edwin's face paled a little.

"But you are supposed to say 'no no sir I cannot do that to royalty'" Audrey smiled and shook her head before taking the small boy by the elbow. "But…but."

"No, buts. Now if you are a good boy and come with me I will get all the chocolate your little heart desires." Edwin's eyes glimmered with happiness as he looked up at Audrey, a big smile on his face.

"Really?!"

'Yes," she nodded her head and smiled.

"Thank you," he said excitedly while skipping as she walked him towards the bath.

* * *

Ginny looked nervously at the doors; her eyes full of worry, wondering where Audrey had gone too. The dinner that had been planned that night had been going well until one of the prince's wenches tripped Audrey as she carried a goblet of wine. By coincidence the wine had spilt all over the duke's lap, causing him to become upset with the maid. It had been a mere accident, but Blaise found it necessary to insult her before making her come with him to get it cleaned. Draco had watched the whole thing with a smirk on his face, while Pansy and Margaret tittered behind there hands with joy. Her mother and the Draco's hadn't noticed much because of their deep conversation that they were having, none of them worrying about what would happen to her friend.

"What is on your mind?" Ginny looked up and saw her advisor standing by her side a small smile on his lips.

"Timothy! My dear! My have you grown," exclaimed Molly as she stood to embrace the tall boy. Tim smiled and took the queens hand before brushing his lips against it and bowing.

"M'lady it is so nice to see you. You look beautiful."

"Oh, you always know how to swoon an old woman," she said.

"Old? You do not look a day over fifty." Molly laughed and reached out her hand towards Narcissa and smiled.

"This is Draco's mother." Narcissa stood and held out her hand towards Timothy who took it and smiled.

"Ah, la beauté ne cesse jamais de laisser mes yeux," (**Beauty never seems to leave my eyes**) he brushed his lips across Narcissa's gloved hand before returning his attention back to Ginny. "Have all the decorations been finished?"

"We are almost finished. We just need someone to test the contest food before my mother does," she said. Timothy looked up and looked down the table before turning his attention back to Ginny.

"Princess, do you think it wise to allow your mother to be the judge?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes…she volunteered to do it. And we already have someone in mind to do a poison check." Timothy nodded taking it all in. He stood and placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder before looking towards the doors also.

"I saw Audrey with that man…she looked so scare," he murmured while taking a seat next to Ginny. "The maids have been complaining about how his men treat them…I have heard rumors that some of them have been trying to…rape the younger maids…" He paused and looked up at Draco. "I do not know if his customs but I know that this is unacceptable princess, we must do something."

Ginny's anger was rising as she continued to stare straight ahead; her heart pounding in her chest as she thought about ripping the prince from shred to shred.

"Please excuse me," she said, lifting up the skirts to her dress before standing. Draco and Timothy both stood, watching the princess.

"Where are you going Ginny?" Her mother asked. "Are you alright you look pale." Ginny brown eyes looked at her mother, sadness filling them; she put on a small smiled and nodded before leaning down to kiss her mother's cheek.

"I am tired," she murmured. "Goodnight mother," she walked towards Narcissa and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight." She quickly left the room, her shoes clicking as she opened the doors to the Grand Staircase. She stopped and leaned against the banister; her eyes closed as she thought about what to do with this man.

"Please,father…help me," she whispered to herself.

"Well that was rather rude. I do not recall getting a goodnight kiss from you princess," came a deep voice. She opened her eyes and looked at the prince with distaste.

"Is there going to be one day where I do not have to see your face?"

"Well considering your circumstances and our little situation…no." He walked closer to her and smirked. "Come…we must talk," he said.

"About what?"

"Our kingdom," he held in his snicker as he saw the look of horror on her face. Ginny scoffed and let out a laugh.

"You have got to be joking. Have you lost your mind? Our kingdom…never," she said, crossing her arms over her chest in anger. "I would never…ever! Marry you."

"Princess." He took a step towards her, backing her into the wall. "You will when I am through with you." Draco had her trapped now, his body just a few centimeters from hers.

"Is that a threat?" Draco smiled as he put on his glove and pressed closer to her. He lifted a finger and ran it down her cheek slowly, smiling as she began to tremble.

"I never make threats my dear," he whispered as he placed a hand on the small of her back. "It is a promise." He brought his face closer to hers in hopes of kissing her, but only received a sharp sting to his cheek. Draco immediately pulled back; his hand coming up towards his reddening cheek, a smirk on his face. Ginny stepped away from him and glared at the prince.

"You keep your men away from my maids am I understood?" Draco chuckled and rubbed his cheek once more before taking a step towards her.

"And if I do that…what do I get in return?"

"Nothing." His eyebrows furrowed before he rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Princess some day I will repay you for your rudeness. Mark my words your time as ruler here is limited." He glared at her before turning to return to the dining room. Ginny stared at the prince's back her head held high and her posture strong, but her eyes held so much worry in them. She was starting to fear what he would do to become king, anything was possible. Tears of sadness began to fill her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away in anger. She wasn't going to allow him to rule her kingdom; she couldn't and she wouldn't.

* * *

"I must leave now…there is much to do before the festival." Audrey backed up a little as Blaise took a step towards her. Her escape was gone this time as he stood in front of the door; she looked around for another door to leave out of, but found none. She had been called into the room to clean up the mess that had been made in there, but soon after she had picked up a few clothes she found out that the room belonged to him. Just as she was about to finish, the door had opened and there he stood with his usual smile on his face.

"Why…you have not finished your duties," he said.

"I have…what do you speak of?" Blaise began undo the buttons on his vest before he held it out for her to take.

"Take this," he said before walking past her. He began to take the cream poets shirt, he wore, off before turning to hand it to her. "And this." Audrey kept her back towards him listening to the movement of him removing his clothes.

"Do you fear me?" Her body froze when she felt him place his hands on her shoulders. Her fingers gripped the rough material as she felt him come closer to her body.

"Please-"

"Shh…do you fear me?" She whimpered and shook her head in fear.

"I…I am not…" She felt his body press closer to her back; she could feel the heat from his chest through the thin material of her dress. "I must go s-" His finger came towards her lips as he placed his other hand on her stomach. Audrey began to tremble in fear; her eyes filling with tears while he caressed her stomach.

"Something you should know about me is that I always get what I want," he whispered as he pressed his cheek against hers. She whimpered again and gasped just as he put both his hands on her lower stomach.

"Wha…what do you want." He let out a chuckle causing a small shiver to go up her spine. A warm sensation filled her while he continued to rub his hands on her stomach, it was unexplained and it scared her. She dropped the clothes she was holding and placed her hands on his, placing her fingers in between his trying to pull them off of her. She only managed to somehow lace her fingers into his as he tilted her head to the side with his. Blaise smirked and placed his lips against her ear while pulling her even closer.

"I want you," he whispered, his lips gently touching the lobe of her ear. "And I will have you." His hands went towards her hips as he whispered the words to her. Tears brimmed he violet eyes as she listened to him, his words burning into her mind.

"Please let me go." She tried to move her fingers, but only managed to make him hold unto them tighter between his. "I must leave!" She cried as his hands pressed harder unto her stomach.

"You will leave when I tell you to. Am I understood? You are a servant and therefore you must obey my wishes," he said in a low dangerous tone. An inaudible sob escaped her lips as she thought about what he was going to do to her. She never thought that she would find herself in a situation where her most precious gift would be taken by force.

Blaise smiled in the back of his mind as he thought about what he was going to do to her. This was how all of the women he bedded acted like before he actually started to undress them. His fingers slowly wrapped around the skirt of her dress, before he slowly began to pull it up with ease.

"Please…no," she whispered in a broken tone. "Do not do this," she cried, her entire body shaking as her legs were revealed slightly.

"Do what my dear?" He pulled the skirt higher making her pull away from him with force. "I said you will leave when I tell you too," he growled grabbing her arm and pulling her roughly to face him. He stared into her watery eyes, a pang of what felt like remorse, shooting through his heart as he held the cowering girl in front of him. He shrugged it off and continued to glare at her.

"Blaise are you in her-" The door opened and Margaret stood there her eyes wide with amusement . "Well is this not a spectacle to see. Royalty and a filthy chamber maid, I guess the rumors are true Blaise…you really do bed anything with bosoms. Does that include fat men?" Blaise glared at Margaret and scoffed.

"I would say the same to you my dear, but no the rumors are not true. I only bed woman I find attractive…sorry your turn has not come yet," he said snidely. Margaret laughed nastily and tilted her head to the side a little.

"And you find her kind attractive? She looks so dirty as if she does not know what water and soap are." Audrey looked down at the ground and bit her lip in embarrassment of being insulted. Blaise glanced at her before looking back towards Margaret a smirk on his face.

"Perhaps that may be…but she is a fresh flower. No man wants a flower that someone has already plucked, now do they?" She let out a sob and felt her knees give out a little as she cried in front of him.

Margaret scowled and raised an eyebrow at the crying girl.

"Looks as if your fresh flower does not want to be plucked," she said laughing as Audrey continued to shake with sobs. Blaise looked over her shoulder towards Margaret before looking back at her.

"You may leave," he muttered, pushing her away from him slightly. She stepped back and kept her face towards the ground. "Leave us now." At his order and tone of voice; she quickly picked up the dropped clothes and left the room with out a glance back.

"Awww you hurt her feelings Blaise," Margaret closed the door and leaned against it.

"She is young," he said turning away from her to put on a white poets shirt. " Is there something you wanted?" Margaret smiled and shrugged her eyes taking in his half naked body.

"Well I just thought we should get reacquainted again…since our last meeting in France ended so abruptly." As she spoke her hands slowly lifted up the skirt of her dress to reveal her thighs to him.

He turned his head a little to look at her, his eyes wandering towards the milky white skin of her legs. A smirk appeared on his lips as he strode closer to her.

"And do prey tell how we should get reacquainted my little vixen?" He placed both his hands on the door frame right next to her head, trapping her from any escape. Margaret let out a small sigh and licked her lips slowly.

"I shall think of something my duke," she whispered before he took her lips in a rough kiss.

* * *

**_Oh my damn thank you Jesus I finally finished it. Lol Well Happy Election day everyone. _**

**_I hope *coughcough* wins=) _**

**_Just think of this as an election day present from moi to you. _**

**_I'll try and get the next chapter up because I've already started writing it a little on paper so there won't be much writers block when I do. _**

**_Farewell!!_**


	8. Royal Balls and Tragic Falls

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the Harry Potter series. Keep in mind that some of the places that they own I've made up unless you've heard them before then technically I don't own shit. Except the idea of the story and my imagination)

**Summery:** Her kingdom was falling, so she did the only thing she could do. Surrender to him for protection, but what he wanted was allegiance and for her to be his. Only his and no one else's; he is a cold man, but Princess Ginevra will soon learn that even the coldest person may have a heart.

**Warnings** :) Au. Some smut, some blood shed, betrayal, (still coming my loves There might be a few spoilers in here from the Deathly Hallows book, but I will try not to put any in. So if there's some in a chapter…I'll be sure to warn you all.

**Note: There are some words in here that some of you may not know what the clothes look like so here is what a Jerkin and Slops look like: ****.****: The slops are the pants part and jerkin the top. This is what most of the kings in the ball scene are wearing, just without the thing around their neck and all have different colors of them. **

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm working on my grammar a bit and trying to read over everything, but in this chapter I wanted to hurry and give it to you guys already so please bear with the mistakes for a while. **

**

* * *

  
**

**VIII**

Royal Balls and Tragic Falls

* * *

** G**inny stared at her reflection in the large mirror that stood at the foot of her bed, brown eyes taking in the violet gown momentarily as the maids brought the sleeves over her arms. She took a small breath and smiled to herself. After all the stress and headaches she was getting from the prince being around; she still managed to at least look a little sane or at least she thought so.

The first dinner with Draco, her mother, and his mother hadn't been so difficult to tolerate, but it was the second one that had traumatized her. She could remember the words that had randomly popped out of her mother's mouth, as if she were asking about the weather. _"It would be lovely if Ginny and Draco were to wed, would it not?" _ Ginny could still see the smug look on his pale face as he sipped the wine that was in his goblet. _"The choice would be up to 'Ginny" He'd_ said, the smirk still on his face as he stared at her from across the table.

The same scowl that had been on her face that night appeared once again directed unknowingly towards the maids who were fixing the bottom of her dress.

"Is there something the matter with your dress your highness?" Ginny shook her head, snapping out of the memory.

"No, it is very beautiful." The young maid smiled and nodded her head while standing. All three maids did a look over of the princess, checking for any mistakes they might have made while dressing her.

All three maids stood back a little, wide grins on their faces as they observed their work. They quickly returned to their spots, once again working on specific details to make Ginny look as perfect as ever. A small brunette maid with a pug face checked the short sleeves of the dress, making sure that the gold trimming wasn't ripped or bent in odd ways. While the brunette checked the dress another walked back from the vanity, bringing a gold necklace with an immense diamond in the middle with her. She held it up to Ginny's neck before turning to secure the locks into place. The last maid, who was blonde, stood back up on the stool she was using, twirling the red ringlets around her finger.

"Perfect," they all murmured in unison. Ginny looked up at her reflection, a smile appearing on her face as she took in the final look. The dress extenuated almost every aspect of her body, besides her thighs and legs. The sleeves of the dress were cut just below the shoulder bone, with gold circular trimmings. The neckline of the dress was a straight line just above the bust that had a satin golden ribbon tied in the front. Her bust was pushed up enough, revealing a little too much to her liking, but the maids insisted that this was the way the dress was supposed to be. Another satin golden ribbon was tied around her waist into a bow that sat in the middle of her lower back. The skirt of the dress cascaded in ripples of violet down to the ground gently sweeping against the stone floor.

"Just lovely m'lady," said the blond maid as she stood off the stool. "Just beautiful."

"Thank you." She lifted the forgotten violet and gold crusted mask to her face and frowned a little. "Have all the maids been dressed?"

"Yes madam…all except us three."

"And all the decorations are in order?

"Yes, everything is in order. We are just finishing the food placements inside the dinning hall, Carlene is making sure everything is in order," the small blond said. Ginny nodded and sighed, hoping that she would be able to avoid Draco at all cost.

There would be at least ten royal families from afar, including Draco's mother and Edwin. The two self proclaimed 'duchesses' of Barleno were also included into the royal category, leaving only eight different families that still had yet to arrive. Ginny hadn't met the 'duchesses', but heard the maids talk amongst themselves of how arrogant, disrespectful, and verbally abusive they could be. She was hoping that they could refrain themselves by not being rude to any of her guests that were arriving.

She once again took a deep breath her mind hoping that after this festival everything would go back to somewhat normality. With the exception of the prince still being there, at least she could think clearly without many distractions.

"Ginny, your mother is already greeting the guests outside." Ginny turned away from the mirror, smiling. The three maids looked up, exchanging equal unpleasant glances towards Audrey and her very elegant dress. The small blond stood up and curtsied towards Ginny.

"I must help finish in the dinning hall madam."

"You may leave," she said, looking over Audrey with a wide grin. "You look stunning." Audrey smiled.

"Thank you," she said. The blond stood glaring daggers at Audrey as she walked towards the door.

"Yea…you clean up pretty well," she muttered darkly as she walked past Audrey, bumping into her a little. Audrey looked down for a moment, biting her lip nervously before returning her gaze towards Ginny.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to wear this?" Her dress was different from the usual maid's special occasion dresses. It was much like Ginny's, but a dark red with the same gold trimming around the sleeves. The dress was cropped just above the bust showing the top of her chest as the corsage she wore under enhanced them. Her shoulders were bare a little with the sleeves stopping just short of her elbows. The only difference with the dress was the skirt wasn't as large as Ginny's was.

"What do you mean?"

"…I am a maid…I do not think it is right," she said, glancing at the other two maids in the room. The two brunette maids ignored Audrey as they pretended to spruce up the dress Ginny wore.

"Of course it is. You are like royalty here." The girl at Ginny's feet gasped, making them both look at her. She smiled and dismissed them both with a nod of her head before looking back at Audrey. As each maid left one by one the snide remarks they made under their breath hadn't gone unheard by Audrey. Her smiled turned into a look of worry as she looked down at the ground once again.

"You look lovely Audrey. Do not mind them."

"Thank you," she murmured, feeling a little thrown off by their rudeness.

"You said the guests are arriving, already?"

"Yes…and Harry's here looking very dashing if I should say so myself," she said wagging her eyebrows suggestively at Ginny.

"That ended years ago Audrey!"

"Yes, yes I know, but one can only hope…" she said thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling innocently. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled at Audrey.

"How does everything look?"

"Beautiful…I think all the maids and workers deserve a week of break for all their hard work." Ginny took one last glance at her reflection before walking towards Audrey.

"Does that include you?" Ginny asked with a wide grin.

"No not me…I hardly did much," Audrey lied, cringing a little at the thought of how much abuse she went through with the two dragons (as the other maids like to call them) ordering her to do unnecessary tasks. Margaret had a massive hatred towards Audrey, always spilling things 'accidentally' and knocking over vases. There had even been a time when she was picking up broken pieces of one of the Patil sisters creations when Margaret had 'bumped' into another small vase that landed right on top of her head. She hadn't been hurt to bad by the vase, just a little bump on her head that still hurt whenever she touched it.

It had taken her at least a couple of hours to finish her hair, without pulling the hair that was around the bump, cursing her self for having so much hair. She winced a little lifting her hand to the healing bump, frowning at Ginny when she smiled.

"Does it still hurt?" Ginny stood a foot above her friend, staring at the spot covered by hair where the bump was. "Luckily it did not cut you," she murmured, leaning away from Audrey. "We all know how much you hate doctors."

She wrinkled her nose and smiled at her friend.

"Yes, I know. We should leave now they are waiting for you to start the festival." Ginny nodded and took Audrey's arm in hers.

* * *

Outside the castle where many of the guests stood around, gazing in amazement at the decorations that covered the iron gates with gold and silver silk strips. The silk streamers were hung from trees around the path leading to the castle, each swooping over the walkway and grass. Standing lanterns were placed into the ground; all lined up next to the path way, leading towards the castle doors. Others were placed around the lawn giving light to the soon approaching dark.

The lawn was crowded with village people lined up on the side of the castle to enter. Most of them were carrying wooden bowls full of dessert, sweet breads, tarts, and sweets that were to be entered into the contest.

Walking towards the entrance of the castle were the royal families who were entering the castle one by one, all being welcomed in by the male servants. Each family was ushered into the great hall, each stopping to be introduced by the royal announcer. Some of the royal families were dressed in similar colors of blue hues mixed with silver, purples and grey, all wearing the different colors of their families.

"The Royal Delacour family. The King and Queen Delacour." The Delacours stepped into view of the Great Hall, all eyes on the pair. The king was a tall brunette man, with pale skin and striking pale green eyes; he was a handsome man with high cheek bones and a strong jaw. His lips were curled up into a semi-smile as he looked around the hall at the people. All eyes were on him and his wife who was his equal in looks. She had long silvery hair that was braided into a crown around her head. Her skin was pale like his, but where he had green eyes, hers were a deep blue, that contrasted with her tone. She had a round face with much softer features then her husband, her lips curved into a warm smile.

Her gown showed off her shoulders, the edges lined with silver gems. The entire dress of blue with the same gems covering the entire gowns with intricate designs leading down to the bottom of it. The king wore a matching blue jerkin with the same colored slops, the silver gems running down the legs of it.

As they stepped down the stairs into the hall, all the attention was averted to the girl that stood behind them.

"The Princess Delacour." The princess stepped down the stairs, dressed in a similar dress to her mothers. She looked just like her mother with the same silvery hair, braided in the same crown around her head. She had the same deep blue eyes, but more of her father's facial features. As she walked down the stairs, most of the men in the room couldn't keep their eyes off of her, some even trying to catch her attention with smiles and gestures towards her.

"Pardon, monsieur doo nawt forget moi," came a small voice and a tug on the announcers vest.

"Huh. Oh my apologies. The young Delacour Princess," he announced, smiling at the youngest as she curtsied to the room. Her dress was blue like her mother and sister's, but covered up her shoulders. Her hair was long just like her sister and mother, but hung loosely to her waist. The youngest was around the age of seven, almost eight and just a mischievous of ever. She curtsied once more, before skipping down the stairs to follow after her family.

* * *

"Good evening your highness." Ginny turned and smiled at the man that stood in front of her.

"Timothy!" She jumped into his outstretched arms, returning his hug generously. "It seems like I have not seen you in ages."

"We just saw each other at dinner last week," he said, smiling. "I have noticed that you have decided not to attend anymore of the family meals, any reason in particular?" He pulled back from the hug and adjusted the gloves he wore, a smile on his face. He brushed some hair from his forehead, before looking back down at the princess.

"I know, I know," she said, looking around nervously. "I just could not stand sitting next to that prince anymore," she muttered. Ginny looked around once more before pulling him towards a niche next to the entrance to the great hall. "I have missed you…I almost forgot that you were still here," she said. He frowned and put in hand over his heart in fake hurt.

"My heart is wounded princess," he said dramatically. Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"It is not that…I just hoped that you would have found a way to leave…I wish I could," she murmured the last part and looked away. Tim smiled at her and shook his head. "Sometimes I wish I could stop the misery….look at my people, the only thing I can hope for is that they stay happy."

"Happiness can cure many things, but it can also hide a lot," he said, smiling a little. Ginny looked away from him a frown on her face as she bit her lip and began to fidget with a curl next to her side.

"I know that, but..."

"But nothing, Ginny, once your people see that you are happy, and then they will know everything is alright."

"But everything is not alrigh-"

"Yes, yes I know. Hiding it is much better then telling them the truth? A happy kingdom is better then a miserable one." He held her face in his hands, making her face him. "And we must try and find a way to keep the misery confined inside the castle walls, please make sure you will try your best to make everything seem alright tonight? Promise me Ginny?"

Ginny smiled and glanced down away from him, before looking back up at him.

"I promise." She couldn't say no to him, he had always had that power, ever since they were young, to make her promise to do something. She bit her lip and nodded her head as he released her faced. They smiled at each other and left the small niche, arm and arm.

"Are you ready to go in?" He asked, holing her arm securely in his. Ginny took a deep breath and looked towards the closed Great Hall doors. "Remember to smile, just think of the prince falling on his rump tonight or how funny it will be to see how large the Bulstrode's daughter will be." Ginny grinned and took another deep breath.

"Alright, let us go in." Tim smiled and patted her hand, leading her towards the closed doors. As the doors opened, Ginny and Tim were greeted with the warm smell of desserts and the large meal that was placed on the large dinning table.

"Introducing, the Princess of Barleno, her Royal Highness Princess Ginevra."

The room became silent of its chatter, the music still playing in the background. Ginny blushed a little as every set of eyes were on her and Tim as they walked down the stairs together, her eyes looking straight forward and not at them.

"It has been so long since I have been to one of these," she whispered through her smiling teeth. "They keep staring at me."

"Because you look beautiful," he said back, smiling at a few of the village girls. Ginny raised her eyebrow at him and continued to smile as they took their slow walk down towards the large dinning table. The entire royal guests stood around the table each bowing and curtsying as Ginny passed them. She smiled, nodding her head to each of them. When they finally reached the middle of the table where she was supposed to sit, she couldn't keep the scowl off her face as she realized who she was sitting next to. On her right, her mother sat smiling down at the village folk where as on her left Draco stood smirking at a group of young girls who were crowding around the villagers dessert table.

Ginny's eyes shifted away from Draco just as Tim dropped her arm, bowing towards her before stepping back. She nodded in his direction and turned back to her subjects that all stood waiting for her to speak. She raised her arms towards them smiling, pausing for a moment. Ginny looked around nervously, not being able to remember what she was supposed to say. She glanced down at her mother, who was looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Tell them to dance," she whispered through her smiling teeth. Her lips made an 'Oh' shape, turning her attention back to the people; she smiled her best and nodded her head.

"Dance." As soon as she said the word the music began to fill the room from the large group of musicians in the far corner of the dinning area and the villagers began to pair up, dancing together in unison. Most royal families that visited the kingdom of Barleno always found it rather amusing that the village people were capable of learning such a dance.

"Ginny are you not going to dance with the prince?" Her mother had said it loud enough for only Draco and her to hear making her frown in annoyance. Draco smirked and glanced towards Ginny.

"Not now mother we still have not feasted," she murmured back, trying to keep another false smile on her face.

"Oh, yes, yes. I have completely forgotten the feast." Molly smiled and began to converse with the King Delacour.

* * *

"Such a lovely ball it is. Is it not?"

"Oh, yes very lovely. I must say there are lovely royal women here…especially that exotic looking one over there. What kingdom did you say she was from?" The Duke to the Delacour's kingdom looked at Margaret and Pansy a smile on his face as he continued to look towards Aubrey.

"Your highness she is not from any kingdom she is just some poor peasant girl that they decided to dress up in what they call a dress," muttered Margaret as she nibbled the last bit of the carrot stick from between her fingers. A small smirk appeared on her face noting the look on the duke's face.

"Surely you must be mistaken. She looks far too intelligent."

"See for yourself, Oh Aubrey dear would you be so kind as to come join us." Pansy smirked at her friend before giving Aubrey her best smile; she could sense the plan that was already formulating in Margaret's head, something that would surely bring laughs and humiliations.

Aubrey felt her stomach drop at the voice that had nagged her for so long now. She slowly turned taking a deep breath to calm the nerves that were threatening to bring her to the ground as she made her way to stand in front of Duke Charles her head bowed towards him.

"How do you do my lord? My ladies?" She murmured, curtsying as she kept her eyes glued to the ground.

"Ah such manners! What kingdom do you reside in my dear?"

"This one my lord," she murmured her eyes shifting from his shoes to the others around them.

"Are you of noble blood?" Margret grinned evilly as she stood slightly behind Pansy. The Duke looked at her and frowned a little before returning his attention to Audrey.

"Yes…what family are you from?" He asked.

"I-I do not know…my family that is…they died before I could even grow on them."

"I see and wha-"

"You should tell them what you are in charge of in the castle."

"Ah, yes!" The duke looked at Audrey and smiled a look of interest in his eyes.

"She is head of staff here!"

The duke still had the same smile on his face, but his look had changed to one of pity. She looked away from him resisting the urge to give him a look of disgust. If there was anything she hated the most it was someone who took pity on her. She didn't need their pity at all.

"Such a shame, that such beauty is wasted on servitude." Audrey opened her mouth to say something, but stopped once that duke gave her a cold look, that same damn smile on his face. Audrey found herself getting a little intimidated by this little game they were playing. She couldn't insult anyone of them or she would surely get into trouble this time.

"-I still think that it is a little careless for them to try and dress up a common whore-" She found herself slowly moving away from the group, not paying much attention to what else they were saying. The insults were starting to hit hard, almost like a ton of stones being thrown at her face. She nervously looked to the side trying to find any escape to run to. The double doors were opened and there was a straight path directly to them.

"-yes a common whore I caught her trying to trade her services to the Duke."

"Which Duke."

"Blaise of course you know how he loves to bed anything wit-"

Audrey was gone before Margaret could finish her insult. They had gotten what they had set out to do. She had tears blurring her vision as she quickly tried to run out of the festival area dodging every soul that stood in the room. As she passed she could see the concerned faces of some of the other maids, but Audrey had no intention of telling them what was wrong. They wouldn't understand.

When she made it out of the room she felt the need to rip her dress off in disgust. Who did she think she was? She wasn't any descent of royal blood and yet here she was putting on a show in front of everyone, pretending to be something she wasn't. With a loud sob and the tears finally spilling down her cheeks, she picked up the hem of her skirt and made her way back to her quarters.

* * *

The ball continued to go on as planned. Everyone was enjoying the festivities inside and outside the castle. The unmasking hadn't been too much of what she had planned, but it went alright from the past years. As the ball continued on Ginny found herself growing tired of walking around to start and witness each of them. Outside the village children had put on a play on how their country came to be. They had portrayed her brother's personalities so well that it almost brought tears to her eyes. She had watched a little brunette boy prance around in a regal manner just like her brother Ron. She could almost see them as her actual family.

Ginny had to hold back from wincing a little. She could feel the small hole in her heart ache around the edges as she watched. It was almost like she was being thrown back into time, the time where everything was happy. Where nothing was wrong about life, everything was like the old days. Her entire family happy once again sitting side by side in the throne room as they joked over how Ron had some how been a horrible suitor to the visiting princess when his heart belonged to one girl that the family only knew as ' a bushy haired owl' whom he found to be a nuisance yet he still loved her. She couldn't keep the smile off her lips at the thought of her happy past.

"Ginevra are you listening."

"Huh…Oh yes, yes mother."

"It is your turn to lead the dance," she said motioning with her head towards the royal couples that were now lining up to dance.

"Mother…that is your job," she muttered. Ginny could feel the eyes of the people on her, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment a little. Molly smiled at her daughter and took Ginny's hand in hers while standing. She led her daughter down from the large table and unto the center of the dinning area where a large circle had already formed around them. All heads bowed towards them as they stopped to curtsy still holding hands.

"Now I shall pick a suitor who shall dance with my daughter." Ginny's face paled instantly hoping to all heavens that her mother wouldn't go against her and decide to choose him. Of all people let it not be him. If her mother chose the fat single prince who was already in his early forties and was somehow balding already she wouldn't care. Even dancing with one of the pompous teenage princes would be better then Draco. At least they wouldn't try and make her feel like less of a person.

"Ginevra pay attention. He is asking for your hand to dance," her mother whispered. Ginny jumped a little and blushed with embarrassment. She turned her head in the direction that her mother was looking her eyes widening in horror at the pale hand that was being offered to her.

"Mother no."

"Ginevra." Molly gave her a stern look one she knew that she could not disobey in front of half her kingdom. Had it been any other time and Molly would've enjoyed her daughters bickering about how life wasn't about forcing your children to marry but about finding that true love that one could spend the rest of their life with.

"Is she denying her mother's suitor?" Draco asked in a playful tone his eyes narrowing as she stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Immature," he muttered smirking when she scowled at him.

"Ginevra do as your mother says," Molly said appraising her daughter's face to see if she would disapprove of her wish. "Alright now go." She smiled to herself as she watched Ginny take Draco's hand with a scowl on her lips. "Oh dear, do smile you will give yourself wrinkles." Ginny stared in amazement at her mother her eyes wide with slight horror as she let herself be led by the devil himself.

"You know your mother is right. Frowning scowling gives you wrinkles and makes you look like a sour old wench…not that it has not started to take affect on your personality." He placed his arm behind his back and bowed smirking to himself as she curtsied, her face red from the insult.

They both clasped hands in mid air, slowly walking in the circle in time to the beat of the drum. The lute player began to strum a lively slow tune that quickened with each new measure.

"You dance fairly well for a snob," she muttered as they passed by each other and turned once again to face on another.

"Vous aussi mon chere," he countered once they held hands again. They both slowly pulled in together before pulling back out and picking up the pace a little.

"Well ha ha. I am quite surprised that you are able to learn foreign languages. You would think nothing could get past that thick head of yours." She grinned when she saw a flash of anger in his eyes. "Oh…I hit a nerve."

Draco stared at Ginny for a moment before circling her in the dance. He continued to watch her, his facial expression placid. Ginny couldn't keep the smile off her lips as she watched him, taking his hands once again. She was so sure that he was going to get angry over what she had said, but the look on his face. There was something that was bothering her about it. He seemed happy.

"That may be, but I must let that one pass right over me."

She stared in amazement and half disgust at him. Not to get another reaction, but because of the fact that nothing she was doing was making him angry. It was like he had completely flipped his personality around since their last little incident. She stared at him for a moment before smiling to herself as she thought of something.

"I once read in a book that most men of high royal status normally suffer from a disorder that they use as a defense mechanism to try and keep others at bay while they deal with what really happened to them in the past. Most of them use it when something horrible had happened to them while they were younger."

His jaw became rigid for a moment before returning to its normal relaxed state.

"And what of these so horrible things?"

"That they are normally pushed to the back of one's mind…while the sufferer portrays many different personalities to keep themselves from cracking. Most men who just do not want others to see that deep down inside they are still that little weak helpless bo-"She stopped when she felt his arm curl around her waist and jerk her to a halt against his chest.

"I find it odd that you assume so much."

"Who said I was assuming…I know for a fact," she said giving him a very devious grin. Draco stared at her for a moment before returning to their dance. He twirled her once his eyes never leaving her face as he did so.

"My father always said that women who read more then the bible and courtesy books will be the end of this moral society."

"Well your father must fear intelligence if he believes in all that."

"Do not get me wrong it is not intelligence he fears. Actually my father does not fear anything or anyone as I-"

"But you must-"

"-the only thing that bothers him about women being intelligent," he continued cutting her off from her sentence. "Is that the ones that decide to choose intelligence over other…more reasonable things are always the ones trying to prove something."

Ginny stared at him for a moment and frowned. He was trying to get under her skin and she wasn't going to let him.

"Trying to prove what!?" The question came out a little more defensive then she had wanted it to. "Probably trying to show that women are capable of achieving more then just a high fer-"

"Nope…wrong you are princess."

As the music began to pick up the tempo more and more dancing couples began to repeat the dance of the prince and princess. They hadn't noticed the many people dancing around them or the ears that were listening in on their conversation.

"Trying to prove that women are equal?"

"Wrong again…women, like you, are trying to prove that they do not need a gentleman in their life, but really…what they are saying is that they are too stuck up in their life of proving self worth in society, but you are different."

"Ho-" She stopped just as he pulled her closer to his body. She felt her breath hitch for a moment before she slowly regained it.

"You on the other hand need a gentleman." This conversation had gone all wrong. She hadn't planned on it going this way; everything she had tried was backfiring on her. Ginny was starting to wonder if this was even a good idea in the first place; at the beginning he was offended, but now he was just flipping the script back on her making her regret the little idea all together.

"I do not," she murmured, letting out a shallow breath as he slowly walked them over to the deserted side of the room.

"Come now princess a beauty such as your self should not waste such a thing on thinking." She stepped back away from him frowning.

"I cannot just abandon all that I believe in and if I may say prince." She pulled away some more. "I will never give up on any of my beliefs no matter what." Ginny finally pulled herself completely away from him, feeling a lightheaded sensation wash over her at the force. "And no man or…gentleman, as you would like to call yourself, is ever going to take that away...from me-," she said with a jab of her finger in his direction and a small puff of air.

"And I respect your decision." Her mouth was open for a moment before she closed it.

"You what?"

"Respect your decision." He pulled her closer once again and smiled. Ginny had no idea what the hell was happening. One moment he was angry as hell and now he was agreeing with her decision to not bend to his will. A frown appeared on her lips which delighted Draco even further. His plan of becoming the 'nice' prince was starting to take affect. He knew that at first she would be skeptical, but once he continued the attitude everything would change between them.

"And your are not going to disagree with me?"

"Nope."

"Not even one bit?" His face seemed a little closer to hers.

"Not even a bit."

"Are you sure because you cou…could always jus-" Draco inched his face in a little closer. His eyes shifted from her face down to her slightly puckered lips that looked soft to the touch. If he could just test the thought with just a simple kiss then everything would be alright. He leaned in a little more, feeling her shallow breathing graze his lips ever so slightly.

"Always what?" He smirked, watching her eyes begin to slowly close.

"BACK AWAY. GIVE HER SOME AIR!" Loud protest erupted from the crowd that was dancing. A large circle formed around the scene. Ginny jumped back from his hold a frown on her face. She looked towards the crowd a concerned look on her face.

"GIVE THE QUEEN SOME AIR."

Ginny quickly pushed past Draco, feeling her chest ache as she began to push her way through the dense crowd of people. She had her arms out in front of her, breathing heavy as she shoved past the guest.

"Out of my way, move!" She felt a little out of air as the crowd got even less dense then it had been before. Her fingers went towards her stomach, clutching at the corset that she wore under her dress. It was starting to cut off her breathing even more now that she was trying to catch her breath. "Ma-make way," she gasped pushing past the last few people before she reached the front of the crowd. Her eyes widened in horror upon seeing the form of her mother lying on the floor. Quickly she dropped to her knees next to the queen's side.

"Mother…mother!" She grabbed her mother's shoulders and began to shake her gently. "Moth-mother wake up." A sharp pain ran up her ribcage, cutting off her air supply. She let out another gasp and slouched over her mother's body. "Mo-" Ginny slumped over on top of her mother, her breathing still coming out in short gasps. She let out another gasp and everything went completely black.

She could hear voices, but they were so far away. They sounded concerned and scared. Ginny wanted to open her mouth to say that she was alright and they needed to see about her mother, but she could only manage to open and closer her mouth not sure if anything words were coming out.

"Someone get me a knife…get me…damn it. Ginevra can you hear me." It was the only voice that was making sense to her. The rest of them were screaming about how she was dead and she continued to scream back at them that she was fine. They needed to check on her mother instead of worry about her. She once again opened her mouth to say something, but could only manage another sharp gasp. Everything was slowly fading and her senses were slowly retreating from her. The last thing Ginny felt was a pair of hands on her bodice and the cool air of the room on her chest before she faded into complete unconsciousness

* * *

.**SO SO SO Sorry! Let me explain. First I had graduation the week I promised that I was going to finish it, but then I suddenly had an attack of writers block. It basically attacked me for those few weeks until I finally remembered what I wanted to type after all. So here it is finished. I'm working on Chapter 9**


	9. I am here , making it up to the duke

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the Harry Potter series. Keep in mind that some of the places that they own I have made up unless you have heard them before then technically I do not own shit. Except the idea of the story and my imagination)

**Summery:** Her kingdom was falling, so she did the only thing she could do. Surrender to him for protection, but what he wanted was allegiance and for her to be his. Only his and no one else's; he is a cold man, but Princess Ginevra will soon learn that even the coldest person may have a heart.

**Warnings** :) Au. Some smut, some blood shed, betrayal, (still coming my loves There might be a few spoilers in here from the Deathly Hallows book, but I will try not to put any in. Therefore, if there is some in a chapter…I will be sure to warn you all.

* * *

**IX **

"I am here" , making it up to the duke and reading lessons?

* * *

_There was not much to say about the weather that surrounded her except the fact that it was dark. Damp air was the only sense she could decipher. Her fingers stretched out in front of her trying make out where she was. There was a loud scratching sound almost as if someone was running metal against stone. Her heart was pounding in her chest, as the sound got closer and closer to where she was standing. She moved back, shaking her head as the assailant finally came into view. _

_It was a man, but not just any man. His hair was long and covering his face. Blacker than the stones that were found deep in the cliffs that children would venture into. She could only make out the pale skin of his face and the grin that he wore. _

_Suddenly he stopped walking towards her the sound of the metal stopping along with him. Her eyes went towards his hand to where a large sword object hung almost limply in his hand, swinging back and forth, as he stood in front of her. The man lifted the sword to reveal blood slowly sliding down its blade. He brought the weapon towards his mouth and licked a trail of the blood off of the blade, steel grey appearing from behind the mass amount of hair. _

"_**Hello**__ principessa," he said in Italian. The man looked up at her, striking fear in her heart. The sword slowly raised above his head an evil grin on his face as he swiftly brought it down onto the body of her already bleeding mother. Ginny let out a piercing shriek, running towards the man and fighting the invisible fetters that were holding her._

"Shh, princess it's alright." The calming voice of Audrey finally set her at ease as she stopped her fighting against the restraints that held her down. Why was she held down by restraints? Ginny slowly opened her eyes and winced. There was a candle burning nearby and it was far too bright for her sensitive vision.

"…Th-the light," she whispered hoarsely. The light moved away from her and she once again began to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry and she could just make out the faint outline of Audrey as she stood over her. A cool cloth placed over her head and she let out a small groan of pain, it cooled her hot forehead, but it still hurt. It seemed like she had fallen harder then she thought because the pain in her head was beginning to get more unbearable as her vision began to be more focused. She wanted to lift her hands to press the cloth down hard, but found that she still could not move her arms.

"Why can't I move?"

"Oh, dear." Audrey went towards Ginny's bedside and un-tucked the covers from the sides. "There you are princess." Ginny's brown eyes looked around her room as she lifted her hands to the cloth. She held the cloth tighter unto her forehead and sighed. It did not completely dull the pain that she felt, but it was a start.

"How are you feeling princess…you have been out for a few days now."

"Days? How many?" Ginny looked at Aubrey and frowned a little. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked even more tired then usual. She had been crying prior to Ginny waking up, she could just tell. There was a crease of worry along her forehead and she had her hair pulled back into a tight bun that she wore whenever she was working hard. Just as she looked Audrey, she realized that she could not quite remember what had happened to her. There had been the ball and everything went blank.

"You have been out for…" She paused and looked up thoughtfully. "Five days now. Went and hit your head pretty hard, it is just past midnight," she said. Audrey turned and moved the small wooden pail away from the bed setting it next to the door. She leaned down and began to wring out another cloth to replace the one Ginny held to her forehead.

"Are you alright…what happened?" She asked her voice a little stronger then before. Audrey looked up stopping what she had been doing. She put the cloth down on the table and looked at Ginny with a forced calm look on her face.

"You fainted during the ball..."

"I did…what else happened?" Audrey froze and stared at her. She looked around the room nervously and bit her bottom lip. She brushed a long lock of her hair from her face and sighed to herself, Audrey wasn't so sure that she could tell the princess exactly what had happened those five days ago, or even explain to her what had just happened earlier that day.

All the time that Audrey stood thinking Ginny continued to try to remember exactly what had happened. Her eyes closed for a few seconds mind desperately trying to piece together the missing parts in her memory. It was almost as if someone had taken them away from her so she would not remember. She lifted the cloth from her head and sighed. The cool water on it was starting to ease the pain in her head, but did nothing for her trying to remember whatever happened. Ginny leaned her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes; there just had to be something that was missing. She knew that she had fainted, but why.

"The corset…it was far too tight," she whispered. Audrey looked at her and frowned a little bit. She could tell that the princess was starting to remember things slowly. "And I remember Draco…" Her cheeks lid up at the thought of what had occurred between the two of them. The thought of her almost first kiss just made the blush worsen even more.

She sat up with a start her eyes wide.

"Mother!" She whimpered as a sharp pain clouded her mind a little; Audrey was immediately at her side with another cold towel.

"Lay down, you will make the pain worse." She placed the damp cold cloth on Ginny's pale forehead and leaned her back down unto the sheets. "It is alright. Just lay your head down and stop trying to get up too quickly," she murmured giving Ginny a small smile. "You will feel better if you keep this to your head."

"But…my mother! What happened to her?" The smile dropped and her eyes widened a little. "Audrey…what happened to her?"

"Princess-" Her head turned in the direction of the door as it was opened and in walked the doctor with Draco by his side. Audrey leaned away from Ginny and bowed her head.

"Ah, Princess you have awoken!" She let out a yelp and brought the blanket up to her chin her eyes-only landing on Draco as he stood behind the doctor. A small blush appeared on her face as she gazed at him before she turned her eyes towards the doctor. "It is a little dark in here, may I have a candle?" A bright light held closer to her face and she once again found herself groaning in pain from the brightness.

"Can you please sit up princess? Prince Draco…help her," the doctor said motioning behind his back for him to come closer. Draco glared at the doctor for a mere second before he walked to Ginny's side. He placed his arms under her back and lifted her into a sitting position with ease.

"What happened doctor?"

"Why you fainted. The corset you had on was far too tight and it cut off your air, if the prince hadn't ripped it off your ribcage could have been crushed by it. Luckily we have such a quick thinking man with us," he said as he examined Ginny's pupils. "How is your head?" He moved his hand from her eyes back up to her forehead

"Better now…what happened to my mother?" The doctor stopped his examination and looked towards Draco before he looked at Audrey. Ginny began to get worried no one was answering her questions. It was almost as if they were all hiding something from her; almost as if they did not want her to know what happened. "As your princess I demand that you tell me now…what happened to my mother." Ginny glared at Draco as he snorted aloud at her words.

"Your mother princess…how should I say…she passed away on the night of the ball and buried-" the words of the doctor seemed to fade away from her as only three words stayed in her mind_. 'She passed away'. _Her mind became blank and her vision hazy as he spoke. "-funeral was a lovely one…the entire country side came to watch as the cart-"

"Get out."

"Princess there was noth-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM," she hollered as tears of anger streamed down her face. Her face was red with rage and hurt, eyes staring accusingly at all three people in the room. Audrey picked the bucket up and immediately left the room. She knew from the past that Ginny's temper was not one to mess with. Her brother Ron had seen the end of his father's walking stick to many times whenever Ginny managed to get her hands on it. The doctor followed slowly after Audrey, making a quick bow towards Ginny before he exited. Her eyes filled with even more anger as she looked at the remaining person in her room. Draco.

"Did you not hear me or are you so daft that you cannot comprehend a command!" Draco raised an eyebrow and stood above her.

"I do understand, but it does seem to me that you have forgotten that you and I are not on the same level princess. Remember I own your country," he said.

"You own not one damn thing," she growled, tears still streaming down her cheeks. His face twisted for a moment before he mentally calmed himself down. Draco moved closer and gently pushed her arm with his hand. "What are you doing take your hands off me right now," she said, staring at him with her eyes wide. Draco continued to push her until she finally moved to the other side of the bed before he took a seat next to her. "Get out of my bed."

"It's your bed? I was so sure that this was my bed remember? You chose to sleep on the floor instead of sharing with me." He moved closer to her and grabbed her hands, gently tugging on them. Draco pulled her closer to him and made her sit on his lap. "Leave me alone!"

"No," he said. He let his fingers trail along her arm, taking in the softness of it. "Ginevra." She continued to fidget on his lap in anger. He groaned softly and grabbed both her wrist with a frown on his face. "Stop it woman." She continued to fight him, trying to throw her fist in his face but failing at every attempt. "Stop woman! Stop it now." Draco angrily shook her and held her wrist leveled with her face. She stopped and stared at him, her breathing raged with anger. Who did this man think he was? She felt as if he had done something to kill her mother; she had no evidence and no reason to think that, but here she was accusing him of such an act. He had to admit that he was a bit hurt, no need to say annoyed at this. Sure, he had killed many men in battle, but someone as innocent and gentle in nature as the queen? He could not even fathom harming a woman like her.

"I would never harm your mother. She was a kind woman who did not deserve to die. The person that did this had to have had no heart." He continued to hold onto the princess tightly. "Listen I will do anything and everything to find out who did this," he said. Draco lifted her so that she was looking at him, his hands holding onto her upper arms this time. " I give you my word princess that I will find out who killed your mother." Ginny sobbed softly and let her head hang, slowly shaking it.

"No…no…there is nothing you can do…" She began to choke on her sobs. "I…I just want her back," she cried, her body falling slack in his hold. Draco stared at the crying woman, not exactly knowing what to do to make her stop crying, so he did the only thing that he knew. He pulled her closer to his body and held her as she cried, gently rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Shh, it is alright. I am here," he whispered.

* * *

Blaise rolled over in the bed, growling under his breath because of the fact that he could not move as much. Someone was lying across his chest. Someone who was rather heavy and wearing far too much perfume for his liking. His face scrunched up in annoyance as he pushed the sleeping woman off him, before sitting up. Margaret always seemed to find a way to get him into bed with her, something that annoyed him greatly. He moved to the side of the large bed and sat on the edge in the dark room. He reached down and pulled on the loose fitting night pants that he had discarded earlier. He tied the strings on the pants and stretched out his body, groaning softly as the bones in his back popped.

"Ugh," he growled under his breath as his stomach growled. He needed something to eat, but it was far too late to disturb the servants. They would surely hate him or spit unknowingly in his food if he called them. "An apple should do…" He muttered, taking the lit candle that was on the table next to the door. Blaise held it up a little looking at the woman lying on his bed with even more disgust apparent on his face. He rolled his eyes and left the room, not even bothering to close the door softly. She would get the message to leave eventually after she woke up with his absence from her side. He could only hope that she would go looking for him and end up getting lost in this castle. That would be heaven if no one could find her for days. Hell, he most likely would lose his way trying to find an apple to satisfy his monster of a stomach. This castle was a tricky place, unique then the Malfoy castle or even his large manor that he owned in the French countryside. Blaise let out a small sigh of relief as he reached the staircase. It was easy from here. The kitchen was located right across from the Great Hall. He quickly walked down the stairs, stopping at the landing before making his way towards the kitchen.

The door was open a bit, leaving a small crack big enough for him to peek inside. There was the faint light of two candles surrounding the person that was in the kitchen, there back facing the door. He slowly opened it, wanting to get his apple and leave quickly, but stopped himself from sliding the door shut to loudly once he saw whom the person was. She still had not noticed his presence there, which played well for him as he slowly sauntered towards her.

"So this is where you have been hiding my little minx." Audrey did not even bother to turn around. She knew who it was without even looking. That voice had haunted her for so many weeks now, the low tone and smoothness it had to it. She stopped what she was doing and stood still afraid to turn around and face him. She heard clattering behind her as he approached, knowing that he was lifting up some of the pans and plates as he made his way towards her. "You know I could have you punished in a way… for not doing your duties, you left my clothes in my chambers," he said, this time his voice was much closer to her that she could almost feel his warm breath. "But being the generous man I am," he paused and placed his hands on her shoulders, eliciting a shiver from her.

"Please. Sir." Her body began trembling a bit, as she stood still in his grasp. She closed her eyes and pulled away from him, turning around to see his face. Audrey leaned against the counter and stared him straight in his eyes, knowing that it was wrong, but she had to prove to this man that she was not afraid.

"You've been crying." Her head nodded and she gave him a fleeting glance before turning around to finish what she was doing. Blaise sighed and walked towards her his eyebrow rising a bit. "You know that it is rude to turn your back on royalty," he murmured, knowing that she knew what could happen if she disobeyed his wishes. Audrey glanced at him once again and turned her head away from him, still not looking into those striking blue eyes that haunted her. "Look at me now," he said sternly. She did not obey, but completely ignored him and continued to peel the skin off an apple. "Look at me now!" Blaise grabbed her chin with his hand and turned her face forcefully so that she was looking at him, regretting it instantly when he received the blade of a knife pressed against his neck.

"You do not put your hands on me ever again, Lord Zabini, I promise I'll make it your last time doing so," she threatened. Blaise stared a bit wide eyed at her, feeling that she was honestly going to cut his neck, but the shaking of her hand made him wonder if she would actually go through with it. He stared at her for a moment, before bringing his hand up to grab her wrist and squeeze tightly. Audrey let out a small cry and immediately dropped the knife, her eyes looking anywhere than his face. She knew that he was angry. He had the right to be, but if making empty threats was the only way that she guarantee her safety then so be it. "Pl-"

"Do not start begging girl. You put yourself in this situation..." He held her wrist tighter, pulling her closer to his body. Her eyes went towards his bare chest for a moment before they retreated to the ground. "How dare you try and threaten me. You knew this was bound to happen and now that your queen is dead your kingdom will now belong to the Malfoys." Audrey let out another cry and fell to her knees in front of him, still trying to pull her small wrist away from his harsh hold on her. She was so fragile. It was a bit pathetic to him.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry, please." Blaise stared at the girl with dislike. She had gone too far with her threat. No one threatened him and got away with it. Normally when someone had the nerve to threaten him, he would have quickly caught the person off guard with a knife of his own. There had been no man who had ever caught him off guard in his life, but here she was the first to do so. In addition, she was a woman! He felt a sudden loathing towards her for being able to do that. He glared at her as she finally managed to pull herself away from him; he leaned down and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer to him as he leaned in so that their faces were level with each other.

"Would you like to know how you can make this up to me Audrey? Just so a pretty face such as yours does not end up on the gallows for disobedience, I suppose I could allow you to become my personal servant for the remainder of my stay here. You are to serve no one else but me," he said. He watched with delight as he eyes widened in horror and she parted her lips to protest. "You speak when you are told to do so. The princess no longer rules this kingdom. We have the say in any and all matters." Blaise released her and stood up, looking down at the young woman whose head now hung in defeat and from what he could hear, she was crying. He grinned and stood back, taking a green apple off the table and biting into it before he turned to leave.

"Why me?" She cried softly, but loud enough for him to hear her. Blaise stopped walking and smirked a bit. He honestly did not know why he had chosen her out of all of the other maids that were in the castle. She was not the most flirtatious one that he had met and he was sure that he had slept with far more exotic women than her, but there was just something about this one that intrigued him. She was not the first virgin to deny him, but she was different. He wanted to know what was so different about his one and why he was this willing to ruin her life just so he could get what he wanted from her. For a split second, he felt pity towards her as she cried on the kitchen floor, but he shook his head and turned around to leave, stopping for a moment.

"Come to my room. I think I want to bathe," he said, leaving before he suddenly changed his mind about the whole thing.

* * *

Ginny lay on the prince's lap, not really comprehending what had happened in the last hour. One minute she was hitting him and then the next, crying on his shoulder and now this. He had been so kind to her since she found out about the Death of her mother and now he was comforting by doing the one thing that she always loved. He was gently running his fingers through her hair and wiping away the tears that slipped from between her lashes every time she thought about her lost family. She was all alone and no one would be there for her. There was always Audrey and all of the other maids there to comfort her, but there was nothing like having her actual family there to comfort her. She missed them so much, but knew that this was that time in her life when she had to be strong. Her mother had warned her about this many times before about this point in her life_. We will not be here forever Ginevra. You need to be strong. Never let anyone see your weakness, they make take advantage of it._ The words rang in her mind repeatedly, making her heart ache a bit as she closed her eyes and relished in the feel of Draco's fingers stroking her hair.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" The princess being awake startled Draco. He had thought that she had fallen asleep.

"Because.." Ginny sat up a little and looked into his eyes, rubbing her eyes a bit with the palm of her hand. She sat down on the bed and watched him as he stared at her. Her mind could not wrap around the idea that a cruel man like her was being so sweet to her.

"You were not so nice before my mot-"

"I was nice to you at the ball princess. Don't forget that," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Why is it so hard for you to accept kindness?" Ginny stared at him and looked down for a moment. "I came here to help protect you princess."

"I can protect myself." Draco sighed and turned so that his feet were on the ground.

"Princess, you cannot protect yourself."

"How would you know?" She started, but he held up his hand so that he could further explain.

"Hear me out. From what I have known of your mother, I know that she is a very strong woman. Almost like my mother, but more so. I understand that she would raise you the same way, to be strong and fend for yourself, especially with how many brothers you hav...had, but princess this is not your life. You not only have to fend for your life, but also the lives of your people. They are depending on you to protect them, help them, and show them the way."

"But no one said I could not do it on my own." Draco put on his boot and put the strap in place.

"But you are a woman…now I'm not saying that women are any less than men, but in our society they are seen that way. If one of the conquering armies got word that this kingdom only had a princess controlling, than they would easily come through. You can only imagine what they would do to your people or you." He stood up as he strapped the last strap on his boots and stood up, looking down at her with a small smile. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned his face close to hers so that she was looking in his eyes. "What I am trying to state is that you need me for protection. Put aside everything I said before…you need me and my army to protect your kingdom."

Draco held out his hand and helped her onto her feet. Ginny wobbled a bit, grabbing onto the prince for support. He in return held her waist firmly and kept her steady so that she would not wobble too much.

"Thank you," she murmured, moving back so that she could stand up on her own. Ginny wobbled a bit, but caught herself, giving Draco a small smile as she stretched out her arms. "I think I am going to pop into the kitchen and get some food," she said. Draco gave her a small smile and shook his head, placing his hands on her shoulders again.

"Here you have a seat and I shall bring your food."

"You?"

"Yes," he said, gently pushing her back into a sitting position on the bed. "Now get cleaned up and I will bring your late night dinner."

"Thank you," she said, giving him a small smile and looking down. Draco smile and nodded his head before standing up straight. He bowed and turned before leaving the room.

"Well this is odd behavior," she murmured to herself. Ginny could not help but smile. Maybe he was not that bad after all. She shrugged and stood up, slowly making her way towards the washroom.

* * *

Blaise leaned his head back against the porcelain tub that he lounged in, his eyes closing in bliss. He submerged himself up to his neck into the warm depths of the water, smiling as his entire body relaxed. He reached over the side of the tub and pulled his book up to his side so that he could read a little before he would bathe himself fully. Blaise read a few pages before realizing that lounging in the bath and reading was going to be a difficult task. The edges of the book were getting wet and would soon crinkle up after they dried. He sighed and put the book back down on the floor before leaning back.

He lifted the bar of soap and began to rub it in his hair before massaging it into his scalp. Slowly he moved lower into the tub until his head submerged, his hands coming up to wash the soap out of his hair. Blaise stayed under the water for a few moments, his head popping up when he heard a thud from above the now soapy surface.

"What did you drop?" He asked wiping the water from his face. He pushed his hair back and stared at a stuttering Audrey who was picking up a basket full of clean towels.

"I…I am sorry my lord…I did not know you were bathing," she stuttered, not daring to look up at the duke was smirking at her. She placed the last towel into the basket and turned to leave, stopping when he suddenly cleared his throat. "Is there something I can get you my lord?" She asked not turning around to face him.

"Look at me," he said. Audrey slowly turned to look at him her eyes focusing on the wall behind him. "Look at me Audrey," he ordered in a calm tone. She looked at him her skin heating up from the blush that would not show. "Bring me a wash cloth." She paused for a moment placing the basket onto the ground before taking a small brown towel from inside it. Audrey walked towards the tub and held it out for him, bowing her head and not daring to look into the slightly clear water. "Bring the stool and sit here."

"Wha-" She stopped as he gave her stern, nodding her head and bringing the small brown stool that was used for maids to wash the royal family members who were unable to do it themselves. Audrey stared at him, pleading with her eyes that he was not really making her do this. He just nodded his head towards the stool, which she sat on slowly, her eyes never leaving the position that they were on the ground. "Calm yourself woman, I am not going to ask you to bathe me," he said, noticing that her hands were shaking from fear. "I am capable of doing that myself," he murmured, leaning back against the porcelain. He closed his eyes again and lifted his hand to point down at his book. "Open to page 45 and continue reading for me," he said with his eyes still closed. Audrey stared at him in disbelief.

She did not know how to tell him or if he would understand. What if he reacted in a negative manner to it or made fun of her? She bit her lip nervously and lifted the book, flipping through the pages until she got to the number that looked like it would be 45. The only thing that she knew about books was that the page numbers were either on the top of the page or on the bottom of it.

"Begin reading," he said, still not opening his eyes to look at her. Audrey placed the book on her lap and leaned her head closer to try to see if she could make sense of anything that was on the page. It looked like a foreign language, almost as if someone were speaking them to her. She lifted the book from her lap and held it close to her face, trying desperately to read what was on the page. It all looked the same. She knew they were words, but why could she not read them out for him. Audrey focused on trying to read the book that she had not noticed Blaise staring at her. "Can you read?"

She lifted her head and looked at him, slowly shaking her head, before looking away from him again. She did not want him to see the sadness in her eyes or the embarrassment that she felt for not being able to read.

"Would you like to learn?" He chuckled as her head instantly shot up to look at him.

"Who…me?" She asked, feeling embarrassed when she realized that she was the only person in the room. He chuckled softly again and leaned forward to rest his arm on the side of the tub. Audrey continued to stare at him her eyes searching his face. Was he lying to her? There had to be some catch to this offer, no one offered something for nothing in return.

"Let's make a deal you and I" She could have paled by those words. Whatever deal he wanted to make could not have been a good one. "I will teach you to read…under one condition?"

"Condition?"

"You learn to speak up for yourself whenever someone insults. Today you stuck up for yourself to the wrong person, but you did it knowing that you should not have. With fear. I want you to learn not to fear anyone and when you learn to read you must give me something in return."

"What something?"

"I will know that answer later, but for now I need you to put my night clothes on the bed and you may leave." She looked at him, trying to decipher whether he was planning a trap for her, but saw no hidden motive in his eyes. She could see nothing that indicated that he was going to do anything evil. Audrey nodded her head and slowly stood up to get the nightclothes that he asked for. She could not understand this man at all. Needless to say any man; her skills in speaking to men were minimum. Of course, Harry and Timothy, or the men that brought the harvest in from the farms but that did not count. No royal man had ever shown an interest in her, or man of common blood. Yet, here this duke was showing some type of attention towards her and for what? She still had an odd feeling about the entire situation, but what could she lose.

"Your sanity," she thought aloud in a soft whisper as she placed his clothes on the bed. She glanced one last time at the back of the duke, biting her bottom lip nervously. She was still wary about it but it would have to wait until it finally happened. She would take the chance and see what happened. Audrey left the room, gently closing the doors behind her.

* * *

Ginny set the spoon down in the small dessert bowl and gently dabbed at her lips with a napkin. She smiled at Draco who was lounging in a chair next to the door with a closed book placed on his chest. His eyes were slowly drooping because of the calming silence that filled the room once Ginny finished eating. She smiled a little watching as he finally let his eyes close; she stood up and stretched her arms above her head, making sure not to make any noise as she went towards her bed. She sat down on the edge and continued to stare at him. When he first arrived, he was trying to force her to sleep in the same bed as him, which ended badly. Then she took the liberty of taking herself to a different part of the castle and staying a room far away from him.

Ginny kept herself as far from him as possible, trying to stop talking to him unless her mother forced her to. All of this planning was so he would not speak with her about that marriage proposal he was trying to come up with; it all just seemed pointless to her. Marriage was the last thing on her mind right now and if he brought it up, she would definitely hit him in the face. If there was one good thing that came from growing up around a bunch of boys was that, she learned how to stand up for herself. Her brothers had always led her to believe that nothing could stop her from doing anything, not even them. She was glad for her upbringing and the family that she grew up having. The large Weasley family that slowly began to deteriorate starting with the death of her father and ending with the kidnappings of her brothers. This led to a crack in the Weasley clan structure that held strong together by the two remaining women. Molly had been the rock that kept Ginny strong and so determined not to let anyone walk all over her. Especially not some prince who thought he could prance into her country and try to marry her off to him.

Now her mother was gone and she was not sure how she would be able to stay strong. Her support system was gone and all she had left were the faint memories of her childhood and the days before the horrible night of the festival. What would she do now?

"You are crying…are you alright?" The voice of Draco shook her from her thoughts, her eyes looking towards the tall man that was now standing in front of her. Ginny quickly reached up to her face and wiped her cheek, feeling the dampness from her tears. How had that happened? She bit her bottom lip and shook her head, smiling a little.

"Nothing. I will be fine. I was just thinking…" she stopped and shook her head once again looking down at the ground before sighing. "I am tired," she murmured. "My head still hurts a little. I think I should lay down." Ginny slid back a little so that her legs were on the bed. She turned to the side and pulled the blanket back, crawling underneath it. As she did this, the nightgown she wore raised a bit giving Draco a rather nice glimpse of her peach hued thighs. He swallowed a little and walked towards the bed, putting a small smile on his face. He sat on the edge of the bed by her covered legs. His hand reached out towards her, gently wiping at a tear that she had missed. Ginny closed her eyes and shivered a little. His touch was so warm against her cheek and she found herself wanting him to caress the skin there. Her eyes shot open once she registered what she had been thinking. Why in the world would she want this man to ever touch her? Ginny looked at him watching as he lifted her hands and kissed the back of each one. A small blush appeared on her face before she looked away with a small smile finding its way on her lips.

"Goonight Prin- Ginny, " he murmured, running his thumbs against her hands before standing up. "I will leave you to get your rest." Draco bowed at the waist slowly and smiled. "If you need me I shall be in the room across from here." He turned around and left the room, a smirk appearing on his face. Draco was saddened that her mother died and felt almost the same pain that she was feeling every time he thought about how his father treated his mother, but he still had plans. The plan had been to get her to like him. This was just a huge setback to the plan, but it seemed to work in his favor just a bit. Draco did not want to admit it out loud, but this could work well for him in the end. He just had to get the timing right and everything he wanted would be his.

* * *

**A.N :**

I am so so so so so so sorry it took me like half a freaking year to finish this. I really owe you guys an apology for that. It was just school and all those papers and what not, but then summer came and I promised myself I would finally finish chapter 9, but for some reason I got lazy and only wrote like a paragraph a day before it became boring to me. So Basically this is chapter 9 for you all. I'm still continuing with the story and it won't go on hiatus. The next chapter might be about 2 months or 3 months before it comes out because I might make it into a two part thing depending on what the plan is, but I will say I have written out the ideas for the story so I won't forget anything. I love this story waaay to much to not continue it. I love all your reviews and all of the support, thank you soo much you all are the reason I continue with this story =)


End file.
